Torn Together (2)
by kaitlin1227
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Torn... If you haven't read that yet this might be a little confusing to you... Buffy and Elijah finally have a chance at a life together. But will it last since The Original Hybrid obviously feels for the slayer as well?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to my first story **Torn** , so if you haven't read that yet I'd suggest you do that first.  
_

 _The chapters in this one are a lot longer than the first story and there's a couple more chapter than the last one as well._

 _There will be a third installment as well. I will post when I finish it._

 _All reviews are welcome, I would like to know how people feel about the story._

 _Oh and Davina does finally make an appearance to :)_

* * *

 _ **BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 1**

It had only been 48 hours since Klaus gave them his blessing but Buffy couldn't help feel like it had been a lifetime already. She and Elijah had been together non-stop, only leaving each other when they absolutely had to. Buffy had to admit that it was by far the best days of her life. She never knew love could feel as wonderful as she did in that moment. She knew there would be some downfalls to the love of her life being a vampire but right now that wasn't on her mind, all she cared about right then was being with him. She had waited wanting this for so long that she wasn't going to take advantage of a second with him.

Klaus hadn't come back with them, she wasn't really sure when he would be back but she had a feeling that he wanted to prepare himself for seeing them together. She knew that he pretty much told Elijah to be with her but she also knew that it was hard on him, it was something he wasn't use to, being the good guy. She hoped that because of this that he would find someone to, he deserved it.

Their honeymoon was broken up far too soon when Faith came pounding on the door yelling about a problem with the vamps. Apparently the world did go on around them even when to the two of them it seemed to of stopped. She was still very much leading the French Quarter so when there was a problem she was the one that had to take care of it.

Buffy sighed then went to deal with the vamp problem. Since Faith had got in pretty good with them Buffy had her come along as well. She followed Faith into the vamps headquarters and couldn't help but notice a few badly beaten up werewolves. She looked around the room looking for Marcel before speaking "So what is so bad that you can't handle it yourself?"

"Well my guys caught these two breaking in here and if we would have done things the way I wanted to, they'd already be dead" He paused "But because of this peace thing of yours I figured you would like to deal with it."

"So why were they breaking in?" She asked.

"How would I know?" He replied.

"You didn't even ask them?" She laughed "You guys really are all about kill first ask questions later aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter why they broke in, all that matters is that they did. Everyone knows that you do not break into a vampire's property without expecting punishment." One of Marcel's men said.

Buffy took a deep breath and walked over to the werewolves, "Why did you guys break in here?"

They both stared at her but neither said a word.

"Ok so you want to play like that then" She said as she started walking back to the door "Do with them what you want, I have more important things to do then sit around here with a couple wolves who don't want to talk."

She opened the door then one of the werewolves spoke up "Wait."

When she turned around she seen the other wolf looking at the one who spoke like he couldn't believe that he was actually about to tell them anything.

"Don't waste my time, I'm here to help you but if you refuse to give me any information then I have no way to help, understand?" She said.

The wolf that spoke nodded but the other did nothing.

"Well go on then." She was starting to get impatient.

He looked at the other wolf one more time before speaking to her, "One of our pack members is really sick, we're not sure what the problem is exactly but we know the result will be death"

"And this has to do what with you breaking in here?" She asked.

"We hoped to get some of their blood, we wasn't sure if it would work or not but we had to try" He told her.

"You honestly thought they just kept bottles of their own blood stashed here?" She asked having a hard time believing the story.

"We didn't know, we wasn't sure" He paused "We thought they might for emergency type of issues that might come up since it heals."

"You don't think it might have been easier to just ask?" She asked.

"Why would they agree to it, they hate us, we hate them, it's just how it is" The other wolf finally spoke up.

Buffy looked at him and couldn't but laugh "You do realize you have some of your pack members who are dating vampire's right?"

He stared at her like he didn't understand a word she just told him, "They would never."

"But they are." Buffy countered.

He looked over at the vampires and on cue there were three vampires who walked forward, two males and a female. "And it's no secret that we've been seeing each other either, so I'm not sure what rock you've been living under." The female vamp said.

"I told you," the first werewolf said to the one who was quiet most of the time.

"I'll tell you what, I want you two to come with me, were going to go see how true this story is of yours" Buffy said to the two werewolves.

She and Faith led the wolves out of the vampire's place and then Buffy looked at them and said "You guys really are stupid."

Not another word was said spoken until they made it to Hayley and Jackson's house. Buffy sent Hayley a text on their way over just so she knew to expect them. They were waiting on the porch when they got there.

"What have you two gotten yourself into now?" Hayley asked them.

Buffy replayed what had went down at the vamps with Hayley then she asked her if they had a wolf that was sick.

She looked at the two of them again, "This is about Priscilla?"

They both slowly nodded.

"Why are guys such idiots, she specifically told both of you that she would not take vampire blood, she didn't want to take the chance that it wouldn't heal her but that she'd just end up changing into a vampire once she died," she yelled at them.

"I'm not just going to let her die" said the wolf that talked first, obviously he cared for this wolf.

"That's not your choice, it's hers and hers alone" She said to him sadly.

Buffy realized this was getting personal so she told Hayley she would let her decide the punishment for the two wolves. Then her and Faith went back home. She and Elijah had only been apart for a few hours but when they were nearing the compound just the thought of seeing him again made her smile.

Faith laughed "You got it bad B"

She couldn't help but smile again "I know, but you know the crazy part is, we haven't even done it yet, you'd think after all that time waiting that that's all we'd be doing right now but it's not."

"What the hell you been doing locked behind that door for two straight days then?" Faith asked.

"A little bit of everything, well except that" She blushed a little "I'm not saying that we haven't done anything at all but we just haven't went all the way, he said he wanted to wait until it was the perfect time."

"You two are so gross," Faith laughed but she heard a small amount a jealousy in her tone.

"You alright?" Buffy asked her.

"Yea I'm five-by-five" Faith tried to lie.

Buffy just looked at her and finally Faith broke. She told her that she was starting to want more with Marcel but she was pretty sure he was content on what they had and she didn't want to ruin that by saying anything. Buffy didn't tell Faith but she was going to try and help her with this, she wasn't sure exactly what she would do yet but she'd figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 2**

Over the next few weeks Buffy and Elijah spent as much time together as they possibly could but their time became less and less as the days went on. The werewolf problem was only the first of many, Buffy was starting to think because everyone had been so close for going on 6 months now that it was finally starting to affect the factions.

Buffy was currently with the witches trying to find out who vandalized their cemetery. Since no one was seen she was having a hard time getting to the bottom of it, for all she knew it could even have been humans. The only faction that could be ruled out was the vampires, since they weren't able to enter because of it being sacred ground. So she would be going and having a talk with the werewolves and also with Kieran just in case it was humans.

While she was talking with the werewolves she also wanted to have a chat with Priscilla, the sick werewolf that the two werewolves had tried to steal some vampire blood for. When she arrived to Hayley's she realized they must have been having some kind of get together because they was about 15 werewolves there. When Hayley seen her she had the biggest smile plastered on her face, then she ran up to her.

"Guess what?" Hayley said.

"What?" She asked.

"We're pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Aww I'm so happy for you two," and she really was even though she felt jealousy trying to show itself. Being with Elijah that was one thing that she wouldn't be able to have, she hadn't ever really thought about kids but now that she was finally in a serious relationship that was something that had come up a few times in the back of her mind.

"We had been trying for a while but it's finally happening and I can't wait to be a mom" She paused then continued "When Jackson first started talking about kids I really didn't know if I wanted any because I never had a good role model, I was abandon by my real family and as soon as I changed my adoptive family kicked me out, I guess they could deal with wolf Hayley."

"I'm sorry I never knew that about you, when my mom first found out about me being a slayer it was really hard on us to, she actually kicked me out but we got passed it and I'm glad we did because she was my rock and when she passed on we were as close as we were before I became a slayer." Buffy opened up to Hayley.

They sat and talked for a good few hours before Buffy remembered what she was there for. She asked Hayley about the cemetery, she told her she hadn't heard anything but she'd do some digging and make sure it wasn't her people and she would get back with her as soon as she had some information. Then she asked if she minded to take her to see Priscilla. She followed Hayley to the next street and up to a pretty small one story house, when she knocked on the door she recognized the guy who answered right away.

"Hey Evan do you think Priscilla is up for a visitor?" Hayley asked him.

He looked at Hayley and then to Buffy and then back to Hayley then stepped out of the doorway like saying for them to come in. She followed Hayley back to a small bedroom and when she saw Priscilla her heart fell for this woman. She truly looked terrible, it was obvious that this woman was very ill.

"Can I have a moment?" She looked at Hayley and Evan.

Evan looked like he wanted to object but after he looked at Hayley he didn't say a word, they just walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Priscilla looked like she was trying to move.

"Don't move please, you stay just as you are I just wanted to talk a little, is that ok?" She asked her.

She nodded.

"I'm sure you heard about the run in I had a few weeks ago with Evan and another werewolf trying to steal vampire blood to help you," Buffy said.

"Yes even after I told them numerous times I wouldn't take it" She said so softly Buffy strained to hear her.

"Well I wanted to ask you about that, about the blood" She paused making sure she was listening "I was curious if you would take Klaus's blood? Since he isn't only vampire but werewolf as well and because he is an original he may have a better chance of healing you."

"I just don't want to take the chance of becoming a vampire" She said.

"Would it be that bad really? You'd still be here, Evan would still have you, you know he'd love you know matter what you are, don't you?" She asked.

She seen the tears coming to Priscilla's eyes "I don't think he will, that's why I won't take it, he hates them and if I became the thing he hated I wouldn't be able to live with myself, to me it would be better dying this way then to have him hate me."

"Priscilla you can't honestly think that's true, do you think he'd be trying to get you to take it if he truly felt like that?" She asked.

"He's not thinking about that right now, all he's thinking about is saving me."

Just then the door opened and Evan stood there with a tear stricken face "how could you think I wouldn't feel the exact way I do about you if you were a vampire? I know we've had our differences with them in the past but I could get past that, to be with you, I'd do anything."

Priscilla's face lit up as much as it possibly could "I'm so scared."

"Please try, I couldn't live with myself if we didn't try everything to save you." He didn't take his eyes off her.

"Ok I will, but I'd like for it to be Klaus's blood, do you think it's possible to get it?" She asked.

"I will do everything in my power to get it and as soon as possible." Buffy promised.

She started toward the door and Evan followed her out, "I don't know how you got her to open up about why she wouldn't take it but thank you, I don't know what I would do if I lost her, she's my everything."

"Honestly I wasn't sure but I was thinking that might have been one of the problems, I seen how you were toward the vampire's and I know how a lot of the wolves feel about them, so I went with my gut and I'm glad I was right, now I don't know if it'll help her but we'll try everything we possibly can." She told him.

"Thank you"

She met Hayley outside the house and just by looking at her she knew she had heard everything that had happened as well. She also thanked her and said she really was a miracle worker and when Klaus left her in charge it was the best thing he had ever did, it was the best thing that's ever happened to the French Quarter.


	3. Chapter 3

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 3**

Buffy tried to call Klaus the same night that she spoke to Priscilla but it had been two days now and he still hadn't gotten back to her, she wasn't really sure if he would or not but she had to admit that she was starting to get mad. She had called a few different times leaving messages each time and even sent him a few texts. She hoped he was just busy because if he was ignoring something this important that meant him going away didn't help him at all.

She ran the whole situation by Elijah as soon as she got back from the meeting with Priscilla, since he knew the knowledge of vampires and werewolves better than she did. He agreed that she might be able to be saved, the blood might heal her but he told her not to count on it, the only way he really thought she could be saved is if they turned her into a vampire. He also agreed that he would feed her his own blood if they hadn't heard back from Klaus by the end of the week.

Buffy decided that she was going to host a small dinner party that evening, it would only consist of 6 people, the five of them and she also invited Marcel over. She and Marcel hadn't had much time together since she moved there and since she knew how Faith felt about him she decided she wanted to see first-hand how their relationship was. As of right now Faith didn't know that Buffy had sent an invitation to Marcel, she knew she was going to be a little upset once she found out but she also knew that she would get over it. Faith had really started caring for him and Buffy was afraid if they didn't end up setting something in concrete that she would sabotage the relationship just so he wouldn't be able to hurt her, Faith was known for it. In a way she and Klaus were more alike than Buffy liked to admit.

Buffy had just finished setting the table when Elijah walked in. "It smells wonderful in here."

Buffy just stood there, staring at this magnificent being, not believing that he was actually hers. "Why are you all the way over there?" She asked seductively.

He flashed to her and his mouth found hers immediately. It didn't matter how many times they've kissed Buffy still couldn't believe the effect it had on her. Each time was just as powerful as the last and they had done a lot of kissing the last few days. She hadn't heard the others enter the room and honestly she really didn't care to know they were there either, she would have been plenty satisfied to continue what she's doing. She didn't break from Elijah until she heard Faith yelling at her.

"What the hell is he doing here B?" She finally heard Faith yelling.

After that kiss with Elijah she didn't feel like arguing, so she just smiled at Faith and said "Chill out Faith, were just having dinner."

Faith looked at her like she wanted to say something else but stopped, she turned around and was about to storm out of the room until Marcel walked in catching her arm.

He looked between the slayers "Problems?"

Rebekah laughed then looked at Marcel "Good luck with that one."

Buffy looked around the room, not being able to contain her smile, Faith might be a little upset right now but she knew it would be worth it in the long run. She had all her favorite people in the French Quarter standing in the room with her and she couldn't be happier.

She finally looked at Marcel, "Thanks for joining us."

"Anytime, it's hard to turn down a good home cooked meal." He told the slayer.

Everyone took their seats, including Faith, she was hesitant at first but then took her place next to Marcel. As soon as everyone started eating the bad feelings went out the window. It seemed like a real family dinner, they were all talking and laughing. But the one thing she didn't miss was how Marcel was around Faith, it was right then that she knew he cared about her as well, which was the point of this whole dinner. Now the tricky part would be to talk to him without Faith getting all bent out of shape again. She figured she'd wait and do it the next time she had to take care of business with the vampires, then she'd have an excuse to be there and an excuse to be talking to Marcel one on one. She had really come to love Faith but she also still knew her and she knew how she hated people getting in her business.

They were cleaning up when a certain original hybrid walked in the door.

Buffy looked at him with confusion "What are you doing here?"

Klaus laughed "Didn't you ask me here?"

Then it dawned on her, he was there to help them with Priscilla, she had expected a phone call or something not just him showing up.

"And this is kind of my house as well." He said once he noticed that she wasn't going to reply.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, we just figured you would have called or something, not just show up." Buffy apologized.

"You know I don't play by the rules, you should know that love." Klaus told her not taking his eyes off her.

"Niklaus, what a surprise, we were starting to think you were not receiving our messages?" Elijah said as he walked into the room and found his spot right next to Buffy.

Klaus finally took his eyes from Buffy and settled them on his brother, "Elijah I'm just here to help, I hear one of our dear werewolf friends is sick and she thinks that my blood might be the key to saving her."

"We don't know for sure but right now it's the only option we have and she won't accept any other vampires blood," Buffy told Klaus "I think it has to do with you being part werewolf to, she feels it's a less traitorous way to go."

Klaus took a step toward Buffy "For you love, I'll do it."

"Brother" Elijah warned him.

"What?" Klaus said as he smiled at his brother "I wasn't going to do anything, don't forget I'm the one who told you to go for her."

Elijah didn't reply to his brother instead he put his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her to him. This gesture just made Klaus smile. Buffy knew he was just trying to show off to his brother but she couldn't help but hate being in the middle of the feud between them, she obviously had made her choice and Klaus seemed like he understood it. But things seemed so different now and she didn't understand why.

She was feeling this pull toward Klaus and she wasn't liking it very much, she knew how Elijah made her feel and that was true love and she knew she wanted nothing more than him so what was this feeling she had when she was around Klaus? It wasn't there when they had met a couple days ago away from the city, when she seen him she felt absolutely nothing inappropriate but now that they were back in the French Quarter she was feeling some of the same feelings she had when she had first met him.

She must have spaced out because she noticed both Klaus and Elijah were staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked her.

Obviously he was reading her and he was sensing all these mixed feelings she was having. Now she felt even worse than she had before, not only was she thinking inappropriate things about her boyfriend's brother but now she realized that he knew she was thinking them.

"I'm fine" She tried her hardest to lie.

"Well I'm going to go visit our werewolf girl, you coming?" Klaus asked Buffy.

She knew she had to be there but she didn't want to go with Klaus, she didn't want to be alone with him.

Elijah put his hands on the sides of Buffy's face "You go and get this done alright? She is only doing this because of you, so you need to be there for her."

Buffy nodded "I know I need to be there but something's not right."

Elijah looked at her worried "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it but I don't feel like myself, I kept feeling like something was wrong the last couple days but it wasn't until today that I realized something is really wrong and it's starting to scare me." Buffy told him.

"Go take care of Priscilla and we'll figure out what's going on when you get back alright?" He said. She couldn't help but feel the calming in his voice.

She nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you Elijah."

"I love you to" He whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 4**

By the time they left the compound the feelings she was having about Klaus were gone again, she wasn't sure what it meant. The only thing she was sure about was that someone was messing with her head and since there was only one faction who practiced magic it wasn't hard to figure out who it had to be. She just wasn't sure why any of the witches would want to mess with her especially because of how close Willow had gotten with them.

They had just pulled up to Priscilla's house but she needed to have a word with Klaus before going in, he started to open the door but she asked him to wait a minute. It took her a minute before she could get the nerve up to ask him what she wanted to ask him but she needed to know if she was the only one who was being messed with.

"Did you feel that back at the house?" She finally asked him.

Klaus stared at her for a moment, "You felt it to?"

Buffy nodded "Why would someone want us to have feelings that we aren't really having?"

"I don't know but them witches are a sneaky bunch, they're up to something I can almost guarantee it." He replied.

Buffy couldn't help but agree, what could the witches get out of this? Except maybe enjoyment of messing with the original family. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that though. They talked for a few more minutes before heading into the house, Hayley was waiting for them. Hayley and Evan would be present when Klaus gave Priscilla his blood.

Klaus didn't offer any introductions so Buffy did that for him, obviously he had probably already met them at least a time or two but Klaus wasn't one to have good impressions on people when he met them before he left, so Buffy was hoping to make this a whole new impression.

Finally Klaus talked "Do you want to drink it from the vein or a cup?"

"Will either have a better chance of working?" Priscilla asked him.

Klaus nodded then cut his wrist, "Drink up." He said as he put his wrist to her mouth.

She drank as much as she could, then Klaus pulled his wrist back. Evan went to her side making sure she was alright. Buffy couldn't hear what they were saying but she figured it was best that way, it seemed like a personal conversation. Klaus left right after feeding her his blood and that was alright with Buffy, the less time she had to deal with him the better.

Once Priscilla and Evan were finished talking she went to her side, "You feeling any better?"

Priscilla shook her head, "Not yet but maybe it'll just take a little time."

Buffy agreed saying maybe that was the case but she knew better, she knew vampire blood would have healed her immediately if it was going to work. She told Priscilla that she would stop by in the morning to see if she was feeling any better then. They all thanked her for trying, now Buffy was going to have to figure out what the next step they'd take with Priscilla. As soon as she walked out of the house she seen Klaus standing on the porch.

"I thought you took off," She said.

"I planned on it" He said staring at her "but then I got out here and for some reason I couldn't leave you here alone, I felt like I needed to make sure you got back to the house alright."

"You think someone might try to hurt me?" She asked him, misunderstanding what he was saying.

Klaus shook his head, "No I just couldn't leave you not because I thought you were in trouble but because… I couldn't stand not being close to you."

"Shit why didn't you tell me the feelings came back?" She asked him.

"You want the truth?" He asked her, after she nodded he continued "They never went away, not even when I was gone, I was able to control it though but since I've been back here it's magnified and honestly a little hard to deal with."

Buffy stood there silently, he had just admitted to her that he still had sincere feelings for her. She just assumed since hers seemed to be put in her head that his was to. She didn't want to make this moment anymore awkward then it already was so she got in the car without saying another word. They drove home in silence.

As soon as she pulled up the compound she went straight to Elijah, she didn't want to be around Klaus any more than she already had been. Obviously whoever was messing with them wasn't going to stop with them just having feelings and she wouldn't let anything jeopardize what she had with Elijah. First she told him that the blood hadn't healed Priscilla, which was no surprise to Elijah. Then after stalling for way to long she decided it was time to tell him about what was going on with her and Klaus.

After pacing back and forth she sat next to Elijah on his bed and took his hand in hers. "This is hard for me to say but you know how I told you something was going on earlier?"

Elijah nodded.

"Well I think I figured a little more out" She took a deep breath "I think someone is trying to pull me and Klaus together but I'm not sure why."

"What do you mean, pull you two together?" Elijah asked.

"Don't pretend like you weren't reading my feelings earlier, you know exactly how I was feeling" She paused "But they're not my real feelings, you should know there's only one Mikaelson that has my heart and that's you."

Elijah studied her for a minute, "You really believe they weren't your real feelings?"

"I know they aren't but I just want to know why someone would want to go to the extremes of doing something like that" Buffy told him.

"Can I be honest with you about something?" He asked.

"Of course"

"I was afraid when he came back you would realize that there was something still between you two and then what I witnessed earlier really scared me, I was afraid I was going to lose you" He told her.

She looked up at him and could see the insecurity in his eyes, he was seriously afraid he was going to lose her. She needed to make sure he knew that would never happen, he was all she would ever need. She brought her face to his slowly then started kissing him softly at first, the more she got into the kiss the more aggressive it became. She swung her leg over him so she could straddle him, her hands were running through his hair while his was running over her body. She took her shirt off then his, with their mouths only leaving each other's when the clothes were between them. She didn't know how long they were like this but they ended up in the bed in nothing but their underwear before Elijah finally pulled away. Buffy hadn't expected it and didn't want it to end so soon. So she attempted to pull him back in bed but he wouldn't allow it to happen.

"We can't, I'm sorry but the timing is just not right" He told her.

She felt embarrassed, she had pretty much thrown herself at him, just for him to turn her down. She didn't understand why he didn't want to be this close with her, he says he loves her but if he really did then why didn't he want to be with her.

She grabbed her clothes and ran back to her room, Elijah didn't even try to stop her. She had never felt more embarrassed in her whole life. She threw her clothes on the floor and climbed in bed trying not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 5**

She must have fallen asleep because she woke up to her door opening and closing. It had gotten dark so it was hard to see but when she was sure it was Elijah she sat up. He didn't say anything but just came and sat next to her on the bed. By the look in his eyes she could tell that she wasn't the only one who had been upset. For the longest they just sat there looking each other in the eyes until he leaned forward and kissed her, it felt different than it normally did but Buffy just figured it was because of how they left things last time they were together.

The kissing progressed pretty quickly this time and Buffy was so caught up in it that she hadn't even realized that they were both back down to their underwear again. But this time he didn't stop himself and Buffy didn't know what she would have done if he would have, she was so worked up over both incidents she would have probably screamed and woke the whole house up. Buffy removed the last piece of clothing that separated them and then asked him if he was sure before she preceded any further. He just nodded and then it was done, he had no more time to back out now. She wasn't sure why but she expected to feel something differently when it was happening, kind of like she did when they kissed but she didn't. There wasn't anything wrong with it but it just wasn't what she was expecting. He was very gentle with her and it was very passionate but that's where it ended.

Once they were finished they just laid in bed together, he on his back and she on her side with her head lying on his chest. She heard the door open so she grabbed the covers to cover them, that's when she noticed something was wrong, Elijah stood in the open doorway. Buffy's mouth dropped then she looked beside her and seen who it was that was actually laying there, it was Klaus.

Klaus's eyes got wide looking between the two of them "What the bloody hell?"

"Elijah it isn't what it looks like, it was you that I was with, it wasn't him" She said knowing how crazy she sounded.

"This isn't real, it's just a dream, I'm dreaming" Klaus kept saying over and over.

Buffy threw a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on then chased after Elijah, when she finally reached him she noticed his red eyes, he had been crying.

"Elijah please listen to me, I swear to you when he walked into my room it wasn't Klaus, it was you" She pleaded with him to hear her.

Elijah didn't say anything, he wouldn't even look at her. She attempted to grab his hand but he pulled it back. "Don't" was all he said.

Buffy was a crying mess by then "Please, you have to believe me."

"How am I supposed to believe you, it was just a couple hours ago that you was in my bed and I know it hurt when I told you we couldn't but this Buffy. How could you?"

"I didn't, I swear to you." She cried.

By this time Willow and Rebekah was out in the hallway as well. She just kept begging and pleading with him to believe her.

"I have to know, did you two?" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

Buffy started crying even more which gave Elijah his answer, he turned around and was gone.

"Elijah… Elijah… Elijah" She kept screaming over and over again.

She felt herself collapse onto the ground then she felt Willow and Rebekah trying to comfort her. Rebekah attempted to carry her back to her room but she refused to go back in there so she brought her back to her own room. She laid on the bed crying not saying another word. She didn't know how this could happen, it was clearly Elijah when he walked into her room and the entire time she was looking at him it was him, so she couldn't understand how it wasn't him. It had to be the witches, that's when she knew what she had to do. She sat up surprising Willow and Rebekah, then went and grabbed her keys.

Willow grabbed them from her "You don't need to drive Buffy."

She looked at her best friend and knew she was right "Take me to the witches."

"Buffy it's the middle of the night." Willow told her.

"I don't care what the hell time it is, take me to the witches or I'll take myself." Buffy ordered.

"Ok, I'll take you" She said defeated.

"I'm going to" Rebekah said not knowing if anyone was listening to her.

When they arrived to the witch community Buffy knew someone else had already been there, she could feel the death in the air. Willow tried to stop her from going inside but she wasn't going to stop now. The first thing she seen was the blood that covered the walls then she seen the bodies. As she looked around the first two she noticed was Agnes and Bastianna and it was then that she noticed it was all the elders that lay there dead. She heard Willow's faint cry as she walked in behind her, she knew she should feel some of the same remorse but she didn't.

Buffy turned around and looked at Rebekah "Get her out of here."

Willow tried to fight at first but she let Rebekah lead her outside. As she walked through the room she knew right away who caused this carnage, there was no mistaken who was this violent. She knew this wasn't what she would have done but she couldn't help but think they got what they deserved. She knew because of the magnitude of what had been done to her and Klaus that a powerful witch had to be behind it and the elders where the only ones with that much power. But now she just wondered since they were all dead if there would be anyone that could fix their problem. That is the problem with Klaus he doesn't think before he does stupid stuff like this, so now they might not have a way to fix it.

Buffy needed to check on the rest of the community and make sure others knew about the slaughter, she knew the witches would need to consecrate the elder's bodies. The only place she could think of going was the Deveraux house. She knew she was awake before she even came up on the house, the whole area was lit up, Buffy figured that meant everyone already knew about the deaths of their elders. She knocked on Sophie's door.

Sophie was at the door in a matter of seconds and looked surprised to see Buffy standing there.

"I'm guessing you were expecting someone else?" Buffy asked.

"Yea actually, my nieces best friend is supposed to be on her way over here" Sophie said "How did you know? It just happened, we haven't called anyone yet."

"Actually I came by to have a little chat with your elders and seen what happened, I wasn't sure if everyone knew that's why I came by." Buffy told her.

Sophie looked at her, really looked at her "Are you alright?"

"Not really, just found out that someone here has been messing inside my head" She took a breath "Kind of the reason I was here in the middle of the night."

"I can tell, I know it sounds odd but it's not right in there" Sophie told her.

"Is there any way to fix it?" She asked her hopefully.

Sophie looked at her sadly "It will take a while and since we kind of have a situation going on here I don't really have the time to, the most important thing we need to figure out is who did it and honestly it looks strong, it may be too strong for me."

Buffy looked at her apologetically before she said "What happened in there may have been because of this." She pointed to her head.

Sophie looked at for puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I'm not the only one that was messed with." She told her.

"Who else?" She asked.

"Klaus" Was all Buffy had to say, she could tell right away that the little witch knew right then that Klaus was responsible for the death of her elders.

Just then a really pretty brunette teen girl walked up, Sophie hugged her then told her Monique was waiting for her in the house.

She turned back to Buffy and said "Klaus will pay."

* * *

 _I hope you all don't hate me for the whole Buffy/Klaus thing when under the witches spell... But it happened for a reason...  
_

 _Actually I love the whole Buffy/Klaus idea which was what this was going to be but it ended up switching as I was writing... So now it's kind of a Buffy/Elijah/Klaus story kind of like Elena/Stephen/Damon from VD..._


	6. Chapter 6

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 6**

When they got back to the compound Elijah was still nowhere to be found but Klaus was sitting on the couch drinking. Buffy grabbed the glass from him and threw it across the room, the glass breaking into little pieces.

"What was that for love?" Klaus asked not looking at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Buffy shouted.

That got his attention and turned and looked at her then stood up. Getting right in Buffy's face then said "I was dealing with our problem."

"How was that dealing with our problem, you slaughtered the witch elders, which means you severely pissed off the witches" She sighed "And it didn't fix anything, it's still there" She pointed to her head.

Klaus took a step back "What do you mean it's still there? It should have went away with the death of the person who did it."

"It doesn't work like that, you've walked this earth for over a thousand years and you don't know anything as simple as that" She pushed him "It has to be reversed by the witch that did it but I'm guessing the witch that did it is now dead."

Klaus just stood there, Buffy was hoping he was realizing what he just did. How they may never get back to normal because there may not be anyone who can fix this. She was going to have Willow take a look into it in the morning, Buffy had never met another witch that was as powerful as she is on her own so she might be able to help some. But because of it being done by another type of witch in general she wasn't sure what she could actually do.

"I hadn't realized" He sounded like he was actually about to take responsibility for his actions but then he changed his tone "But how dare they mess inside my head, who in the bloody hell do they think they are?"

"It's not only your head they've been messing with" She sat down "There had to be a reason for it, the only thing I can think is they needed us distracted but they didn't count on us figuring out something was going on that shouldn't be."

Klaus sat next to her "By why us?"

"I'm thinking they tried with Elijah to but for some reason it didn't take, well it's not that it didn't take he just had more self-control" She debated telling him everything but figured it was for the best "From the first time we kissed I knew there was something unnatural about the way the kissing left me, at first I thought it was just because how much I loved him but now I know for sure that's not what it was, it was them playing us. If we would have ever went further than the kissing I'm thinking it may have put me in a state that I wouldn't have been able to come back from."

That's when Klaus looked at her, she felt his eyes burning into her "You're telling me that you and my brother still haven't consummated your relationship?"

"Not without lack of trying" She couldn't help but laugh, she was really tired and she could feel it taking over.

"No wonder he was so infuriated, walking in on that, when he has taken his time with you." He said.

He looked over at Buffy realizing she was sound asleep. So he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Buffy woke up the next morning to screaming and yelling. She looked around the room not remembering how she ended up back in there, last thing she remembered was talking to Klaus. She must have fallen asleep. She got up and walked out of her room to see the two screaming at each other were Klaus and Elijah, which wasn't a surprise she had already knew that before even opening the door.

She heard them arguing about the witches, she imagined Elijah heard about what Klaus was up to last night after he took off. Klaus kept yelling back about them messing with his head and he wasn't going to let them get away with it and Elijah kept going on about how he should have left the punishment to them, he thought they could have taken care of it without any deaths.

"Do you think it's alright that they were in all of our heads making us do things that we didn't want to do?" Klaus asked his brother.

"No it is not alright but now where never going to know why they wanted to get inside your head, and Buffy's." He told him.

"Well it seems like it wasn't just us, Buffy thinks they were inside yours as well but somehow brother you had more self-control than we did." He said.

"When did she say this?" He asked.

That's when Buffy walked into the room, "Last night after you took off." She stared straight at Elijah.

She told him the theory about the kissing, he didn't say he agreed or not but said it sounded like it could be the same. Now she was starting to think if any of the feelings she had ever felt for Elijah were real, if they weren't she didn't want to know. She had never felt anything so real and pure and if that was taken away from her she didn't know what she would do, Buffy wasn't one to lose control but she had a feeling that this could push her over the edge. She just stared at Elijah not wanting to say out loud what was going on in her head, it couldn't be true but then she remembered Sophie telling her there was a lot of things messed with. She couldn't help it when the tears came, she never took her eyes off Elijah and she seen the confusion come over his face. She fell to the floor and Elijah was next to her, asking her what was wrong.

"What... if none… of its… real?" She said between crying.

Elijah must have understood what she was talking about because he was still. He looked at her with love in his eyes, the look that she loved so much.

"I don't… want it…. taken…. from me." She sniffled.

"This is too real to be placed here falsely, you even said yourself that you think I had too much self-control that's why they pulled Klaus into it." Elijah told her.

That's when it hit Buffy, the only reason Klaus was here was because of Priscilla. Could they be involved as well?

"The werewolves" Buffy took a deep breath "He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Priscilla asking for him to be, do you think they played me?"

Elijah took in this information "I do not believe that she did but she could have been used."

She had promised Priscilla that she would visit her this morning so she figured there was no better time than now to start asking questions. She didn't say a word just walked back into her room changed and headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 7**

She made it out the door without anyone stopping her but before she made it to her car Elijah was there.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To check on Priscilla." She stated.

"Are you sure you should be going anywhere right now?" He asked her.

"I am not some helpless girl Elijah, you should know that better than anyone, I will not sit around and let someone mess with me" She paused for a moment "I did everything in my power to make them all have better lives why would someone want to punish me?"

This was a question that had been going through her head since last night, she didn't understand one bit. She didn't think she had crossed anyone, she had tried her hardest to help everyone. Anytime anyone had a problem they had come to her and now with the knowledge that it may have all been faked. She wasn't doing too well with this information, she had come to think of this town as home and the people that lived there her family and now with the thought that they betrayed her, it didn't sit well with her.

She got in the car "If you're coming get in."

Elijah got in. Then they headed to the wolves. When they got to Hayley's she didn't wait on someone coming to the door she just opened it, yelling for Hayley as she went in. Jackson appeared before her.

"What is this about?" He asked "How dare you just come into our home like this."

"Where is she?" Buffy asked getting impatient.

"She's over at Priscilla and Evan's place, all you had to do was call and you would have known that." He told her.

"It seems like niceness isn't getting me anywhere except for people thinking it's alright to take advantage of me." She told him.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked her.

"Nothing that I can't handle myself." She said as she made her way back out of his house.

She and Elijah walked over to Priscilla and Evans house. She noticed right away that a lot of the pack was there. She knew that meant one of two things, either the blood had actually healed her or she had died and the blood brought her back. She rushed over to the house and seen Hayley trying to keep everyone away from the house. By the look on her face it was the latter and Priscilla was out of control, she looked at Elijah glad he decided to come along because dealing with a new vampire was not something that she dealt with very well.

When she made it next to Hayley she could tell that she had been crying. She put her arm around her "What's going on?"

"It's horrible, she's horrible, she's out of control." Hayley told her.

"I'm taking it she ended up passing then?" Buffy asked.

"Yea early this morning, last night she just kept getting worse and worse and then this morning Evan woke up to this" She sighed "He tried to talk to her but nothing had done any good."

"Has she fed on a human yet?" Elijah asked.

Hayley shook her head. "We were waiting on you," she said to Buffy.

Buffy walked past the werewolves into the house, Elijah following right behind her. She seen the house was tore up, Priscilla really had done a number to the place. Elijah pointed to the corner and Buffy finally seen her, the moment she seen her she felt horrible for her. She knew she was confused about what had happened to her. Elijah walked in front of Buffy and for the first time she seen how vampires relate to him, she didn't try to attack him, she just stared at him, allowing him to move closer to her. He reached his hand out to her and she put hers in his. He walked her over to Buffy but before he offered Buffy's blood to her, he asked her if she was sure she wanted to do it and she nodded.

Buffy raised her wrist to Priscilla who slowly put it to her mouth. Buffy remembered the feeling of a vampire bite and this was no different, it hurt but felt good all wrapped up in one. Elijah pulled her from Buffy's wrist when he knew she had enough and she could see the change in her automatically, the transformation to vampire. She no longer looked weak and sick anymore, she looked fully recovered and powerful.

She looked at Buffy "You taste weird."

That was a weird thing for her to say, she looked at Elijah and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's the slayer in you."

"So how do you feel?" Buffy asked her.

"Better but this hunger is ridiculous, how do you live with it?" She asked Elijah.

"It takes time and a lot of practice" She had her sit "You do realize you won't be able to stay here at least not right now, not until your able to control your hunger."  
"I figured so but where will I go?" She asked.

"I want her at the compound with us." Buffy said "There isn't any reason for her to have to go stay with the other vamps, I know it will be a little harder since there is three humans living there as well but I believe in her and I know she can do it."

She hugged Buffy then just stood still. She slowly backed up. "Remind me to not do that again, not anytime soon anyway."

Buffy laughed. She could see this girl was good. She knew now that the doubts she had wasn't true. She knew Priscilla wouldn't have used her, now she just had to find out who did.

"Can I see Evan?" She asked looking between them.

Elijah started "It's going to be tough seeing him since he is a werewolf, you will feel differently about him then what you did before, your love will still be there but your feelings will be different, are you ready for that?"

"Yea I am." She said.

Buffy walked outside and asked Evan to follow her. She made sure he knew not to get to close, that it was going to take some time for her to get used to being around anything that had blood running through it. He said he understood then walked slowly behind Buffy. As soon as he seen her the biggest smile crossed his face.

"Oh my Priscilla you look wonderful." He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She just stared at him, Buffy seen that she still had the same love in her eyes that she did when she seen her looking at him when she was very sick.

"Evan I'm so sorry" She whispered.

"Don't worry about, we'll get through this." He told her not taking his eyes from her. "There is nothing that we can't withstand, our love can beat anything thrown at us."

Buffy seen the tears swelling up in Priscilla's eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Buffy felt like she was in the middle of a very private moment but she knew they couldn't be left alone. Priscilla couldn't be trusted not to hurt anyone yet.

"She will be coming back to the compound with us so we can help her with controlling the hunger and you're more than welcome to visit her whenever you want." Buffy told Evan.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her, I've never met anyone who is so kind, especially after how I acted toward you." He told Buffy.

"Its water under the bridge, I've never tried to do anything around here but help everyone." Buffy said.

Buffy walked Evan back outside, Elijah was going to stay with Priscilla until they could get her back to the compound. Since she didn't have a daylight ring she wouldn't be able to go out until the sun went down. That gave Buffy perfect opportunity to talk to the other werewolves.


	8. Chapter 8

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 8**

Buffy followed Evan out of the house and she stopped to talk to Hayley. She wanted to let her know what they were going to be doing with Priscilla. By this time Hayley had heard about her incident at her house before she made her way over there. Buffy apologized for her actions said she knew she had no right to just enter her house like she did. She and Hayley walked back to her house, Buffy needed to talk to her but didn't want all the other wolves around when she did. When they got back to her house she apologized to Jackson as well. Then she sat both of them down.

"Alright I need to ask you two something and I need you to answer honestly." Buffy said.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Have either of you been working with the witches or have you seen anyone in your community who have seemed to be getting closer with them lately?" She asked them.

"What is this about Buffy?" Hayley asked concerned.

"Just answer me please then I'll tell you everything after." She told them.

"I haven't been working with any witches" She turned and looked at Jackson "Have you?"

He shook his head.

She believed them, she already had a pretty good idea it wasn't either of them but she did believe that it was someone in their pack. She told them what had been happening with her, Elijah, and Klaus. She also told them about what had happened to the witches, not leaving out it was Klaus she didn't feel it was right to leave out any details. Lastly she told them why they thought a werewolf was involved. Both Hayley and Jackson listened without interrupting her then once she was finished Jackson finally spoke up.

"I will find out if someone here had anything to do with this, my family has been here for a very long time and it wasn't until here recently that we felt welcomed by everyone not just the werewolves and that is all thanks to you." Jackson paused "I can't see that anyone from our pack would want to help them though, I have never seen them so happy... Unless if they didn't mean to help them, I know a few of my guys had been seeing witches so maybe that's how they got the information."

Buffy hadn't thought about that but it made sense, it was a way the witches could get information without involving anyone else in the plan. She knew she would have to go have a chat with Marcel to, he needed to know that there was something going on as well. With the elders being dead she didn't know if the threat was still there or not. But Buffy wasn't going to chance losing more than one faction she needed to go see Marcel and soon then she would have to see Kieran just so he would have a heads up about what was going on.

Hayley thanked her for asking them if they were involved not just assuming the worst. Buffy hugged her werewolf friend and promised that she could never think the worst of her, she had truly felt that they had become friends.

Buffy went back by Priscilla's house to let Elijah know that she was going to take a trip over to Marcel's. When she walked in they were sitting at the table talking, she apologized for interrupting but asked Elijah if she could have a moment with him. They walked into the other room and Buffy replayed what was all said, she told him that she believed them when they told her they didn't have anything to do with it. Elijah agreed as well. Then she told him she was going to go talk with Marcel, he said he wished she'd wait on him but she couldn't wait she needed to do this now.

She went straight to see Marcel, she guessed Faith would be there since she hadn't seen her since dinner the night before. She knocked on his door but when she heard a loud commotion and things breaking she rushed in. She seen Faith, Marcel and one of Marcel's men Thierry, she thought his name was, and they were all yelling at each other. Just watching the scene it felt very familiar, almost exactly like the night before at the compound.

Buffy slammed the door and that got their attention. She had all three sets of eyes on her. "Anyone want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Your friend is a whore, that's all there is to say." Marcel roared.

"You act like we were going steady or something M, we ain't nothing serious, you said so yourself." Faith told him.

"Just because I didn't want to go all boyfriend and girlfriend with you, you decided to go hook up with one of my friends." He asked.

"I didn't think you would mind" She said acting like she wasn't hurting inside but Buffy could tell she was.

"Faith you know how I feel about you, but you had to go mess it up because I wouldn't put a label on us" He was still so angry.

Thierry looked around the room seeming like he was trying to find a quick way out.

"I need to know something when did things start going bad between you two?" Buffy asked them.

Faith was the first to speak up "A couple days ago… I told him how I felt and instead of hearing what I thought I was going to, he told me there was no point in putting labels on things, that their relationship was perfect how it was."

"Marcel is that how you've always felt or was that a new feeling?" She asked him.

Marcel looked confused but answered "Actually I thought I wanted the same thing but it's like as soon as she told me, something changed."

"Yea like a witch." Buffy told them.

All three of them looked at her so she told them about the information she had found out, she left out the personal stuff with Elijah and Klaus, and she would tell Faith the whole story later. She told them about the witches and thinking there might have been someone in the werewolves that was spying as well and finally she told them that she could only imagine that they had someone inside the vampires as well.

"I can't see why any of my vamps would want to go against you, you have shown kindness to them that not many do." Marcel said.

Buffy was happy to hear that it seemed like she had been doing a good job. The whole reason she agreed to stay here was to make a difference and she was starting to feel like she had failed. But now hearing that not only the werewolves were happy with what she had done but the vampires were as well she didn't feel as useless.

She looked between Marcel and Faith "Look if you two think you might have really had something I suggest you just put it on hold for the time being until we can find out what the witches are up to."

Marcel nodded "I now know how I felt and I know it was something special and I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said."

Faith smiled "There's something else you need to know as well… Me and Thierry didn't really do anything, well we kissed the one time you saw but I only did it because I wanted you to see, I was so angry and it was the only way I knew I could get back at you."

"So wait a minute, I don't think your affected Faith I think it's just Marcel. If you were as well then you would have done stuff with Thierry not just pretended." Buffy told her.

Faith decided it would be best if she and Marcel kept some distance until this was all taken care of, they had managed not to completely mess up their relationship but what would happen next time. Faith left with Buffy and together they went and talked to Kieran, since the humans didn't really have to influence in the supernatural world it was just a friendly visit to let him know what was going on in their world. She went through everything with him just like she did the other factions. She was just finishing up when her phone rang, it was Sophie. She wanted to meet her at the compound and as soon as possible, it sounded very important.

She thanked Kieran for his time and they headed back to the compound.


	9. Chapter 9

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 9**

When they made it back to the house Sophie was waiting on them but she noticed she wasn't alone. She had two young girls with her as well. She recognized one as her niece and the other as the girl that she seen at her house last night. Sophie introduced Monique and Davina to her and Faith and asked if they could go inside, she seemed afraid to be caught talking with her.

Once they were inside she asked if Willow was there. Buffy went and got Willow and they all sat down and let Sophie talk.

Sophie looked at Willow "What I learned is they used you to get to Buffy, Elijah and Klaus."

Willow's eyes got wide "What?"

Buffy knew this was going to hurt Willow, she knew that she had started feeling for them like they were her family.

"I'm sorry Willow I didn't know" She told her "But I also found out why they needed you all distracted."

That got Buffy's attention.

"I guess there's an old legend that every 300 years we have to sacrifice four of our own witches to continue to keep our ancestral magic." Sophie told them.

"I've never heard of such a thing" Willow said "Sacrifices are only used in dark magic's never good."

"Well the legend says that the girls will rise again once the harvest is complete, then they will be more powerful than they were before, which brings more power to the community." Sophie said.

"If you're consecrating all your fallen witches there should be no reason to perform something like this, this seems to me like they are trying to bring black magic into your ancestral magic." Willow said.

"That's my thoughts exactly" She replied "And if you're wondering about them, they are two of the girls they wanted to sacrifice."

Buffy couldn't believe what she had just heard they were going to sacrifice kids "But they're just kids."

Buffy could tell Willow wasn't handling this very well, she looked at Sophie "Who did this to them?"

"I'm not sure but I'm trying to figure it out." She sounded like she was being truthful.

"What if I can you help you guys dig deeper into your ancestral magic do you think that will help anyone come forward with information about it?" Willow asked.

"Why would you want to help my people after what they did not only to you but your friends?" Sophie asked her.

"Well all the elders are dead now right? Well I figure you will need more so I'll help you with that." She told her "And I think you and your sister will be perfect for the job."

"How would we do that?" She asked.

"You and your sister will need to be the two to consecrate the elders, which will in turn make you the new elders, once that's taken care of I will help you with the magic." She told her.

Sophie hugged Willow "Thank you so much Willow."

Once Sophie and the girls left they sat there and talked for a while and as soon as it started getting dark Elijah and Priscilla showed up. Buffy told him about what they had learned, she missed the closeness that they once shared but she knew that until this was all taken care of that they'd never get it back. She was glad that they seemed to have a lot to do at least it would get her mind off the problems between them for the time being.

Over the next couple days Willow worked with Sophie and Jane-Anne to help them become elders. It was just as much as a success as she knew it would be. Buffy couldn't believe that Willow could still impress her with her abilities, the kind of magic Willow practiced was so much different than the ancestral kind that was practiced here but Willow shined at it all. There was one surprise that Willow hadn't expected, while she was helping the Deveraux sisters become elders they were also making her one as well. Which showed Willow how serious they were about their alliance with her and the rest of them. They had finally figured out that it was Bastianna who had messed with all of them, Agnes had known about it as well as the other elders but Bastianna was the one who actually cast the spell. They had finally found a way to reverse it and they slowly were.

Klaus had taken off again sometime within the last couple days, he didn't say anything to anyone, just left. Buffy had a feeling it was because he shared his feelings with her that he took off again. She knew it was because of the spell that made him confess but he had told her that all it did was magnify the way he already felt.

Willow was able to reverse Marcel's pretty easily since there wasn't much to it and he and Faith seemed happier than they had ever been. Buffy was happy for Faith, she knew no one deserved a happy ending more than she did.

It took Buffy and Elijah weeks to finally be able to even talk like they use to again. Once they finally got all traces of the spell gone, Buffy finally knew 100% that the love she felt for Elijah was her own. None of what she felt for him was gone but all the feelings that had crept back up for Klaus were completely gone.

Priscilla had amazed everyone by her control, it only took roughly a month for her to get her hunger under control and she was back living with Evan. It seemed like even though she was newly a vampire that she didn't have the instant hate for werewolves like a lot do. With Willow and Rebekah being mostly with the witches and Faith had pretty much moved in with Marcel it just left Buffy and Elijah in the house. Buffy couldn't believe it had been a month since the incident with Klaus had happened. Honestly she still felt like her and Elijah still hadn't reconnected and she was starting to worry, they had started communicating again but that's where it ended. He still hadn't even tried to kiss her or anything. She tried not to be upset about it, she understood what happened was horrible but it wasn't her fault and she couldn't help but feel she was being punished for what the witches did to her.

It had been another day like the last and Buffy finally decided she needed to get out of the house for a while. Away from the memories of what had happened there and away from the man that she loved with all of her heart that wouldn't even look at her the same anymore. She just needed a breather so she decided to go see Willow. She had stayed the last couple nights with the witches so Buffy hadn't seen her and she really needed her best friend right now.

As soon as she pulled up she seen Sophie and Jane-Anne and they told her where to find Willow, she was actually with some of the younger witches. When Buffy walked into the room she smiled seeing Willow in her element. She seen that she was teaching the witches how to control their power. Since Willow had become an elder all her power also flowed through the witches and that was a lot more power than any of them were used to.

When Willow seen her she ran over to her and hugged her, "How funny is it that I was just thinking about you, me and Rebekah were going to come by and take you out for dinner tonight."

Willow must have known how out of place she had been feeling lately. Since everything went down she's just been feeling a little different and then her whole relationship with Elijah not going back to normal, it was all starting to affect her somewhat.

Buffy looked around the room and recognized a few of the girls right away but there was some she didn't think she had ever seen before. "Are they new?"

"Oh yea that was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about, they are actually from the coven I left" Willow told her.

Buffy looked confused.

"When they heard I was leaving and planned on staying here they asked if they could come with me, they were all orphans and even though the coven wasn't too happy about losing them as well, they did it for the girls." Willow told her.

Buffy smiled "You're seriously like the best person ever."

Buffy seen one of the girls making their way toward her and Willow, she recognized her from the night Sophie brought her to the compound. She was pretty sure her name was Davina. Buffy smiled at her as she approached.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry we are about what happened to you, if we would have known they were doing it, we would have stopped them." Davina told her.

That warmed Buffy's heart, it made her feel better to know that even the young witches appreciated what she had tried to do for everyone.

That's when Davina looked at her differently. Then she closed her eyes like she was trying to concentrate on something. She opened her eyes back up and looked at Buffy then down to her stomach "You're pregnant."

* * *

 _I decided to use the storyline about the pregnancy from TO except it's not Hayley pregnant by Klaus it's Buffy.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 10**

Buffy looked at Davina and couldn't believe what she had just said. Davina just told her she was pregnant but Buffy knew that was impossible, she had only been with one person and he was unable to make children.

"That's not possible." She told the young witch.

"Well possible or not, you are." She said without a doubt in her voice. "By the looks of it, you're about four weeks."

"It has to be another trick that your elders did because the only thing I slept with 4 weeks ago was a certain original hybrid vampire that they forced on me, obviously he can't father a child so there has to be another explanation." Buffy told her.

"Well there is a spell that can be done" Davina paused "I can't do it but I'd say Sophie and Jane-Anne could."

Buffy looked at Willow, who was staring at her stomach and when she looked back up to her face she knew there was something there. Buffy don't know what the elders did to her but she wasn't happy at all about it.

She stormed back into where Sophie and Jane-Anne were, surprising them Sophie jumped and dropped the cup that she had in her hand. She looked at Buffy "Geez you'd think you just saw a ghost."  
"Well I think your elders did something else to me that everyone seemed to of missed." Buffy shouted.

"That's impossible, I went over you time and time again to make sure we didn't miss anything." She insisted.

"Well you missed something." She said pointing to her stomach.

By the way both Sophie and Jane-Anne's faces changed she knew she saw the same thing Davina had.

"That's nothing they did" She looked back up at Buffy "I'd imagine that's something you did."

"Well that's not possible, I've only been with Klaus" She assured her there was no one else.

Sophie's eyes widened, she looked like she was about to say something then shut her mouth. She looked scared.

"Sophie I suggest you not start keeping things from me now." Buffy ordered.

"You're positive he's the only person you were with? There isn't any other possibility?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"I'm positive" she stated.

Sophie took a deep breath "Klaus has just recently activated his werewolf gene again, his mother was forced to turn it off a very long time ago but he broke the curse back in Mystic Falls and with him being part werewolf now, it may be possible for him to conceive a child now."

Buffy stared in horror, this cannot be happening. She cannot be carrying the child of a psycho killing hybrid. She felt Willow wrap her arms around her, she promised her it would be alright. If Buffy knew anything she knew this could never be alright, nothing good could come out of this child.

"If you'd like I can do a spell that will tell us if this child is his." Sophie told Buffy.

Buffy just nodded, not able to speak. But she already knew she didn't need a spell, she knew it was his, she could feel it in her bones. She felt the first tear fall from her cheek. She knew nothing would ever be the same again.

The spell that the Deveraux sisters performed only confirmed what they all already knew. Buffy didn't know what she did so badly in her life that she needed to be punished like this. She didn't say a word to any of the witches she just got up and left. She needed to be by herself, she didn't know where she was going but she knew it was away from the French Quarter. She wasn't planning on running away she just needed time away from everything.

She was in her car driving and when she started seeing the signs for Baton Rouge she decided that she had gone far enough, so she found a hotel and stopped for the night. Her phone kept ringing but she just kept ignoring all the calls. She just laid in the bed thinking about what she was going to do, she couldn't help but put her hand on her stomach. She remembered the jealousy she felt when Hayley told her she was pregnant but now she wished it away. Even though the thought of one day being a mom was something that had crossed her mind she never thought the day would actually happen, especially not with Niklaus Mikaelson, the brother of her one love.

There was a knock on her door, which startled her but she didn't move.

"Buffy please open the door, I know you're in there." She heard Elijah say.

"Go away, you shouldn't be here." She cried out.

"Buffy what has happened? You just took off, you have no idea how worried I've been." He pleaded with her.

She took a deep breath then went and opened the door, she didn't even look at him but walked right back to the bed and sat down.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He asked as he walked in.

She looked up at him, she should have known that he would be blaming himself for her leaving.

"No it has nothing to do with you" She told him.

"Then why did you leave?" He asked her placing his hand on hers.

Buffy couldn't help it but she lost it, just his touch sent her into a fit. She didn't deserve him. When he pulled her to him she struggled at first but then she let him hold her. She don't know how long she let him hold her but it felt like an eternity. She didn't want him to let her go, she wanted to stay like this forever.

Finally she knew it was time, she knew she couldn't keep this from him anymore, so she pulled away from him and stood up.

"Listen and tell me what you hear" she told him.

At first he didn't understand what she meant but then he did, he listened and when he looked back at her his expression had changed. "Two heartbeats."

Buffy nodded.

"How?" He asked.

This was the part she wished she didn't have to tell him but this wasn't something that could be kept from him.

"Klaus"

Elijah looked at her in disbelief. "He cannot father a child."

"You don't think I said the same thing, but apparently because of him breaking that curse and becoming part werewolf again it somehow made it so he could." Buffy shouted. "Why do you think I came all the way out here? I didn't want to have this conversation with you, things have been so bad between us already this right here will be the end of us."

Elijah looked at her apologetically "I am sorry about my harsh tone but I promise I was not trying to call you a liar."

"It don't matter anymore Elijah, nothing will ever be the same between us." She sounded defeated.

"I admit this is a complication that I couldn't see coming but it doesn't change the way I feel about you." He told her whole-heartedly.

"How could you possibly love me when I'm carrying your brother's baby?" She asked.

"Do you honestly think it is possible for me to just stop loving you?" He took both her hands in his.

"I don't know what to think anymore" She admitted "I was already questioning our relationship before this, it was obvious that you hadn't gotten over what happened, and I understand that I do but it wasn't my fault, none of it is and I feel like I keep getting punished for falling in love with you."

"That ends here, Buffy I have only fallen in love twice before in my 1000 years but I have never felt anything like I do now with you, I am sorry for the way that I have been acting but I needed to think, I needed to think about my life and how since you entered it I have felt that sincere happiness that I didn't think was possible for my kind to feel" Elijah got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket "Buffy Anne Summers, will you do me the honor and share the rest of your life with me?"

* * *

 _What do you all think about the proposal? Buffy and Elijah are cute, aren't they?  
_


	11. Chapter 11

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 11**

Buffy just stared at Elijah and at the ring that was in his hand. She had not expected this but she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. She knew there wasn't another person that she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

She nodded "Of course."

He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger, her hand shaking the entire time. Then he kissed her and it was the best feeling ever, it felt like the last month had been erased, like they were never apart.

"I love you" She told him.

"I love you to" He replied.

She would never get tired of hearing him say that. She kissed him again and this time there was so much passion Buffy knew right then where that kiss was going to lead to. He was so gentle with her, like she was going to break. Buffy usually wasn't one to be treated like she was fragile but being there with Elijah she didn't want it any other way. He took his time making sure that their first time together was as special as their whole relationship had been. Buffy had had sex before but it was nothing like making love to Elijah, words couldn't describe how that first night felt together.

She hadn't imagined that she could love this man any more than she already had but after that night together she knew that she could and the love she felt would only keep continuing to grow. When they finally fell asleep he had his arms around her and his hands were both placed on her stomach. She wasn't sure how the baby was going to play into their relationship but she had a feeling it was just as important to him as it was her.

When it was time to leave Buffy wasn't ready to go back to reality. Even though she knew they had to get back she delayed it for as long as she possibly could. Elijah knew what she was doing but she didn't hear any complaining from him. After getting their full amount of time together they finally headed back to New Orleans, she knew everyone was probably freaking out since she never called anyone back last night but she hoped they understood once she talked to them.

The drive back was so much better than the drive there for Buffy, having Elijah with her made all the difference. They talked the entire drive not leaving any awkward silences. When they pulled up at the compound she seen everyone was there.

"I guess I should have let someone know I was alright." She said to Elijah before walking into the house.

As soon as she walked in she felt Willow's arms wrap around her and then Faith's.

"We were so worried about you, no one heard anything and the way you just took off." Willow told her.

"I'm alright I promise, I just needed sometime to deal with everything." Buffy was full of smiles.

Faith just kept looking at her "Ha you guys finally did the dirty didn't you?" She asked.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh "You really have no filter do you."

That's when she seen Rebekah and noticed she was staring at her hand, more at her finger or the ring that sat on her finger.

"You're engaged!" She shouted with excitement.

Willow and Faith both looked down at her hand, Willow help it up why they both admired it.

"Damn E, you went all out didn't you?" She smiled at Elijah.

Willow hugged Buffy again, "I'm so happy for you."

Rebekah made her way over to them and joined in on the hugging. "Welcome to the family, again."

She looked at Rebekah then decided since not everyone in the room knew about her other news that she needed to share that as well. "There is one other announcement I would like to share as well." She said looking particularly at Faith and Marcel "I'm pregnant."

Faith's mouth dropped open "What the hell?"

Marcel looked at Elijah confused.

"Of course it's not Elijah's" She took his hand in hers "But it does have the same blood running in its veins as he does."

Marcel looked at her in disbelief "Are you trying to tell us that you're carrying Klaus's child?"

"Unfortunately yes, it seems since he got his werewolf part back that he can also procreate like they can" Buffy looked around the room "But that information needs to stay between us, you all know as well as I do that if it got around that Klaus has somehow produced a kid, it may not be a good thing for me or the baby."

"Does he know yet?" Marcel asked.

Buffy took a deep breath "Not yet but that's our next mission, he needs to be the next one to know."

Telling Klaus was almost the scariest thing she's ever had to do, the first being when she told Elijah. Things turned out so much better than she expected with Elijah, so she just has to hope for the best with Klaus to. Even though she knew Klaus would never take the news well, she could still hope.

There was only one other person that she needed to talk to about what was going on and that was Hayley. Buffy had really started thinking of her as a good friend and she didn't want this news to get to her by anyone but herself.

First she decided to text Klaus, she figured short and sweet was the best way to go with him.

 _*We need to meet ASAP_

Then she called Hayley and asked if she and Elijah could meet with her and Jackson. Hayley agreed happily. They met with them privately, they didn't want anyone overhearing them. Buffy hugged Hayley and asked her how she was feeling. Her and Elijah sat hand and hand.

"Alright we have an announcement to make." Buffy told them.

"This sounds like the, were getting married or the, were pregnant speech." Hayley laughed.

Buffy just stared at her "It looks like we're never going to be able to formally announce this are we." She said to Elijah laughing.

Hayley jumped out of her seat and grabbed Buffy's hand and seen her ring "Oh my god it's beautiful" She looked at Jackson "Did you see this?"

Jackson also looked at the ring, obviously not as excited by jewelry as his wife was. "Congrats"

After the excitement wore off and they were all seated again Buffy decided it was time for the other news as well, "there is something else as well" She paused "I'm also going to be having a Mikaelson baby."

They once again received the same confused disbelief looks that they had each time they shared this news.

Jackson was the first to speak "And how's that possible?"  
"Well unfortunately, it's not this Mikaelson who actually fathered the baby" She paused "You remember last month when the witch elders messed with our heads well you know about what happened between me and Klaus" She said to Hayley "And that resulted in this" She put her hand on her stomach.

"How could Klaus father a child?" Hayley asked.

Buffy once again repeated all the information that she had learned about how this could be possible. Hayley seemed to come to terms with it before Jackson did. He kept asking questions before he seemed to actually believe it was possible. Buffy made sure they promised to keep it between them as well. Buffy made sure it was very clear that she didn't want it to get out that Klaus was the father for her and the baby's protection. They both swore their silence.

After her conversation with Hayley she decided she should also let Charlie in on this. She wasn't as close to Charlie as she was Hayley but since she was the leader of the slayer faction, her faction she needed to know. She had Charlie meet them at their house since there was way too many ease dropping ears where Charlie was staying.

As soon as Charlie walked in the house she noticed the ring on Buffy hand. "Oh my god you're getting married?" She looked between her and Elijah.

Buffy nodded "Yes we are."

Charlie seemed to hesitate a little then said "Congrats" and hugged her.

"There is one other thing I need you to know and you might want to sit down for this part." Buffy told her.

Charlie looked confused "What's going on?"

"Well I'm pregnant."

"By who?" Charlie was really confused now.

"Klaus"

"What. How?"

Buffy once again explained all the details and also told her the same thing about making sure she kept it between them. No one else was to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 12**

Buffy and Elijah both kept trying to get ahold of Klaus but with no luck. Buffy couldn't help but think it was for the best, her thought was the longer it took him to get back with them the longer they could live in their own fairytale. Their relationship had been so good and she hated that as soon as Klaus returned it would rock the boat once again. It had been a week since she found out she was pregnant, a week since she became engaged to Elijah, and a week since her and Elijah had their first time together. Buffy smiled when she thought of how things had changed. She had to admit that the being pregnant by Klaus wasn't really a happy thing in general but the thought of becoming a mother was starting to really excite her. Even though the thought that the baby may very well be not all human and she wasn't sure how that would work.

She and Elijah were lying in their bed, like they had been doing a lot of lately when his phone rang. Buffy knew right away who it was just by the look on Elijah's face. They were in agreement that nothing would be said to him over the phone, he would be told they had something very important to discuss with him and it would be on him to get there. If he didn't then it would be his own fault that he didn't know about the baby. When Elijah hung up the phone the look of distraught was all over his face. She knew right away she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"He'll be here tomorrow," Elijah told her "and he's very suspicious."

"Wonderful" She said sarcastically.

They climbed back in bed and didn't leave their room again until the next day. Buffy realized that she needed to be eating more since she was pregnant and everything but she didn't think she had really ate much of anything since her and Elijah had been back, they had been too busy to deal with much of anything else. So when they got up the next morning Buffy decided to make a big breakfast, she knew it wouldn't make up for not eating like she should be but she promised herself that she would change that now. While she and Elijah were eating Buffy decided they needed to discuss how they were going to tell Klaus.

"I think first and foremost we need to tell him about the pregnancy." Elijah said.

"What about our engagement?" Buffy asked.

Elijah sighed "I don't know."

Buffy knew exactly what he was thinking, she knew how unstable Klaus was and he was already being put on the spot with the baby. But adding the engagement on top of that, she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Elijah if you'd rather wait to tell him, that's alright with me, I know you're worried about how he'll react." Buffy said.

Elijah sat in silence for a moment "I hate not being able to brag about my beautiful bride-to-be."

"They'll be plenty of time to later on" She reached over and kissed him.

Buffy hadn't even eaten half her plate when she and Elijah ended up back in their bedroom again. She really had planned to eat a full breakfast but she got distracted again. Seemed like her and Elijah were getting distracted a lot here lately. When they were finally finished Buffy had to warm her food back up before she ate it. She had just sat down to finish eating when she heard Klaus come in.

"Aww you made breakfast, how adorable." Klaus said when he walked in the kitchen.

"It's a little cold but your more than welcome to some." Buffy told him.

Klaus looked at Buffy odd, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Sorry just thought I'd show you hospitality, you know since it is your house and all." Buffy said sarcastically.

"There's the Buffy I remember, I figured after that witch incident I wouldn't be hearing from you anymore." Klaus said as he sat down in the chair next to Buffy.

"I can't say that I agree with you on how you handled the witch problem but I also can't say that I blame you for doing it." She told him honestly.

Elijah finally walked into the kitchen, "I thought I heard you, brother."

After chatting for a little bit, it was obvious Klaus was starting to get restless. He knew he was there for a reason and so far they hadn't told him. Elijah looked at Buffy and she knew it was time, she took his hand and they both looked at Klaus.

"Klaus Buffy has something she'd like to tell you, and please let it sink in before losing control." Elijah told his brother.

Klaus looked at Buffy, having no idea how his day was about to change.

Buffy took a deep breath then looked at Klaus "Alright the easiest way to get this out there is to just tell you so here goes… Klaus I'm pregnant and the baby is yours."

The seriousness left Klaus's face, he started laughing "Seriously you expect me to believe that?"

"Just listen." Elijah told him pointing to her stomach.

Klaus did as his brother asked and his smile faded, "So what you wind up pregnant and you think you can just blame it on me?" He seemed offended "You do realize that I can't conceive children."

"Well you can now." Buffy shouted.

"How did you get this crazy idea in your head?" He asked her.

"Well first off up until a week ago you were the only person I had been with since I moved to New Orleans, then I thought well maybe when the witches were messing with my head they made me do other stuff that I didn't remember, but no such luck" She sighed "I even had Sophie and Jane-Anne do a spell and they confirmed that its yours."

Klaus just stared at Buffy "How is it possible?" He finally asked.

"What we have gathered is when you broke your curse and got your werewolf back you got back the ability to have children." Buffy told him.

It took a while to get Klaus to fully understand but Buffy thought she finally got through to him. He seemed like at first when he thought she was lying that he was going to lose it but after he started thinking it through and realized the baby was in fact his he seemed to stay very calm.

"So what do you think of all this Elijah?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Well it's not ideal to be with someone who is having your brother's child, but what happened happened and there's no way of changing it so I figured the only other thing we can do is live with it and that's exactly what we're doing." Elijah said.

"So you two are happy then?" He looked between the two of them.

"Very much," Buffy answered first.

"Well I'd like to make a deal with you both right now" He looked at Buffy and his eyes lingered a little longer than they should have then he looked at his brother "Let's just say this baby it yours."

"That wouldn't really work." Elijah said.

"Well I know you couldn't say it was physically yours but you could say that she got implanted or whatever they call it so you two could have children." He told them.

"But wouldn't you want to know your child?" Buffy asked him.

"I will, I just won't be daddy." Buffy couldn't help but hear the pain in his voice.

"I could not take this away from you, this is your child, and it'll need you." Elijah told him.

"Elijah do you think I'd really make a good father? I still behave like a child myself sometimes. My baby will need someone who will be able to take care of it and I can't do that but I know you can. You and Buffy will make great parents." Klaus said.

"We don't want to take this away from you Klaus." Buffy insisted.

"You're not taking it, I'm giving it" He placed his hand on Buffy's "Look Buffy I appreciate you telling me and don't think I'm just abandoning my child because I would never do that, I'm just giving it the best possible life that I can and that's with you and Elijah."

Buffy couldn't help herself but she hugged Klaus. She had never seen him act so selfless, they were so afraid how he would react they never once thought he might have a positive outlook on it.

"I don't know what to say, this wasn't something I expected could be the outcome." Elijah said.

"Just promise me that you'll take care of them." Klaus stated.

"With my life." Elijah replied.

* * *

 _What do you think of Klaus's actions?  
_


	13. Chapter 13

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 13**

After taking a night to think about it, Buffy and Elijah decided they'd do it. Buffy couldn't help but be a little excited about this new turn of events. She had been so nervous and scared about how Klaus would act about this baby that she never took a moment to think how things could turn out if he did something like this. She could tell that he really didn't want to do things this way but he knew what was best for his child so it's the way he wanted.

Elijah thought it would be a good idea to set up a meeting with everyone who already knew about the baby and let them know what's going on. Klaus had decided he would stay around for a few weeks just to help out some until she gets past her first trimester, everyone was really worried about to much stress being put on her when she was most vulnerable. Buffy couldn't really complain about them wanting to help out a little more but it was getting on her nerves a little, everyone was acting like she couldn't do anything.

Elijah called everyone and set up the meeting. They had about 15 minutes before people started showing up. Buffy was sitting on the couch on her computer when Klaus walked in, she sat her laptop down and asked him if they could talk a minute.

He sat down across from her and she said, "I just wanted to thank you for what you're doing."

"It's no big deal love, you act like this is the first sensible thing I've ever done" He stated.

"Well you did just go on a killing spree a little over a month ago," Buffy chuckled.

Klaus got real serious, "I know I shouldn't have did what I did but I couldn't just sit around and let them think it's ok to go messing around in my head."

"I know you were upset and you had every right to be but you need to seriously think about consequences before you do stuff like that, especially now" She looked at her stomach "You know that no matter how much we try telling people that me and Elijah decided to artificially inseminate there will be people that'll find out the truth and I don't want to take the chance that someone could try to hurt our baby to get back at you."

He just sat there for a good few minutes before he finally said "I'll make sure I'm more careful now, I would never do anything to intentionally jeopardize your child."

Just the way he said your child showed Buffy just how hard this was for him, "Klaus you know you don't have to do this, this baby is yours and I would never do anything to take that away from you."

Klaus smiled at her softly, "I appreciate that, but I know what I have to do and it's what I'm doing, that baby is yours and Elijah's, never speak anything else after today."

Klaus stood up and he was gone, she wasn't trying to upset him she just needed him to know that no one was trying to push him out of his child's life.

Buffy heard when everyone started arriving so she decided it was best to greet them. The first to arrive was Faith and Marcel, then Willow and Rebekah. Buffy felt so guilty for not even telling her best friends the news yet, they will find out with everyone. Sophie, Jane-Anne and Davina were the next to arrive then finally Hayley and Jackson made it. Once everyone was seated Buffy knew it was time, she wasn't sure where Klaus had run off to but she had expected him to join them.

"Thank you all for joining us" Buffy started. "I know everyone is probably wondering what news we could possibly have now after the whole baby and engagement news." She laughed.

"Well this is actually about the baby" she looked around the room "The people in this room are the only people who know the true identity of who fathers my child and we'd like to keep it that way."

Buffy hated the way she felt when she said that, she would never keep a child from their father but she felt like she had no other choice.

Rebekah was the first to speak up, "What do you mean? You're not going to tell my brother that you're having his baby?"

That's when Klaus made his entrance "Little sister this was my idea."

Everyone in the room was staring at Klaus.

"Please let her finish," He told them.

"Of course we told him and he suggested it would be better to keep his role in it between all of us" She looked at Elijah "This baby will be mine and Elijah's per Klaus's suggestion."

"And how exactly will that work? He is a vampire and we cannot procreate" Marcel spoke.

"We will need to find a doctor but I'm going to say I was artificially inseminated because Elijah and I wanted to start a family." Buffy said.

"I can help with the doctor we actually have a witch that is also a doctor" Sophie told them.

Klaus looked at Sophie "Can we trust this witch of yours? I'm afraid after what I did that there are some of your kind who would do anything to get back at me, including hurting my child."

Sophie seemed to think about it, "Honestly I don't know, I'd hate to tell you that you have nothing to worry about and then something happen once again because of my people."

"I appreciate the honesty Sophie, I don't want to do anything that will put this little one in jeopardy" Buffy told her.

"Well I know someone, I just don't know if she'd be up for it" Hayley said.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Priscilla, she was our pack's doctor before she fell ill" Hayley said.

"She would be perfect" Elijah spoke for the first time "She is already close to all of us and when the baby is born I'd say it'll probably be part werewolf so we'll also have an excuse for that as well."

"Do you think she'd be up for it though being a newly turned vampire?" Buffy asked.

"All we can do is ask and see" Hayley smiled.

Buffy smiled everything was going better than she hoped. Klaus also let them all know that he was going to be staying for a few weeks, he made sure they knew it wasn't for good though and that Buffy was still the one in charge they just wanted her to have as much help as possible. Everyone agreed that was a good idea. She noticed the witches weren't that happy about Klaus's return but she knew they were enduring it because of her. Buffy had also decided that no one else even needed to know she was pregnant until later on, she didn't think there was any reason to go around and tell everyone yet.

Once everyone started leaving Davina walked up to Buffy, "You know this hurts him don't you?"

"Who?" Buffy asked confused.

"Klaus, this isn't what he really wants, I can tell." She stated.

"This is on him completely, I never wanted to take this away from him" She told her honestly.

"I know. You're a good person but it is for the best. You know that right?" Davina asked her.

Buffy smiled at the teen "I do but how'd you get so smart for such a young girl?"

"Instinct. I'm told I'm more powerful than all the other girls my age." She told her.

"I can tell, I can sense your power. And here's a little secret between you and me, your actually more powerful than most of your coven." Buffy smiled.

She couldn't help but compare to Davina to her little sister. She was really starting to miss her and now with the pregnancy she knew she would have to go see her and Giles, she just wasn't sure how she would be able to get away for long enough to go to England.

"Hey would you like to know what you're having?" Davina asked her interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" She asked confused. "Isn't it a little early?"

"For modern technology but not for witches, now it's not a sure thing like an ultrasound but we're usually right." She admitted.

Buffy couldn't help but smile, she hadn't really had much time to think about the pregnancy but she couldn't help but be excited to learn if she was carrying a girl or boy. She told Davina yes then went to find Elijah and Klaus. She found Klaus first and figured since he said after today this baby would be her and Elijah's that he might want to be a part of it.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something," She said as she approached him.

"No I won't go sneak off with you in the other room, Elijah might see" He said sarcastically.

"Klaus"

"Fine but we gotta make it quick love" He smirked.

"Will you get serious for a minute" She said and finally continued once he agreed "Davina says there's a way the witches can tell if I'm carrying a girl or boy and I wanted to know if you wanted to be there?"

"Do you not remember the whole conversation about this being you and Elijah's baby now, I think you need to go talk to him about that." Klaus said agitated.

"I plan to have him there to but you also said that today is the last day that this baby will be yours so I figured you might want to be there on your last day of fatherhood." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm.. I did say that, didn't I?" He said "Yea I guess I'd like to be there."

Buffy saw it again, the regret cross his face once again, she knew that he would never admit it but she was really starting to think that he didn't want to do this. She would have to talk with Elijah about this because she couldn't take this baby away from Klaus if he wanted something to do with it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 14**

Once Buffy found Elijah, her and both brothers met back up with Davina and Sophie. Sophie had tried to replace Davina but Buffy hadn't let her, she and Sophie were closer but she thought Davina deserved to do this. She was the one who told her she was pregnant initially and she was the one who brought it up about finding out the sex of the baby. So she thought it was only fair if she was the one that did it.

She laid down on the table, Elijah stood next to her hand in hand. Klaus stood above her head looking from a distance. Faith, Willow and Rebekah stood just a little further back than Klaus and Hayley and Jackson were still there but they didn't want to intrude so even though they were still in the room they were far enough back that they wouldn't get in the way. Davina stood over her abdomen, placing her hands right above and then took a peek inside.

After a few moments Davina lowered her hands, looking between Buffy, Elijah and then Klaus "It looks like you're having a boy."

Buffy felt the emotions coming on, she wasn't sure why she got so emotional but it hit her and it hit her hard. She felt the tears coming and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Elijah noticed the change and swooped get up in his arms.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked her.

Buffy couldn't stop crying long enough to answer him, she just laid her head on his shoulder and let herself cry it out. She couldn't help but look over at Klaus, who was looking at her very confused. She raised her hand to him, willing him to take it. He seemed to hesitate at first but he walked closer and took her hand in his. When she finally caught her breath she sat up and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what came over me" She looked across the room at everyone "I think it just finally hit me that I'm having a baby, there has been so much stuff going on here lately I don't think it actually registered until now, but now knowing that we have a little boy in here it became all too real."

Willow and Faith came in closer both wrapping her in a hug, "You don't need to explain anything, you're in a very emotional spot right now." Willow told her.

"Yea B, no one's gonna judge you for crying a little." Faith said.

"Thank you guys for being so great, I felt like such an emotional wreck" She told them. "Hey Hayley I think it's your turn, if Davina don't mind."

All attention turned to Hayley and Jackson, she couldn't help but smile then walked toward the table. Davina smiled at her then said "Well get up there wolf girl."

Buffy looked over and noticed Klaus had taken off. She knew he probably felt just like her and was emotional as well. She looked at Elijah and said "You should make sure your brother is ok."

He nodded, kissed her gently then took off to find his brother.

Davina was standing over Hayley doing the same thing she had been doing to her a few minutes before. Once she finished, she let Hayley sit back up before telling her what she thought she was having.

Davina smiled at Hayley then said "Well it looks like Buffy's little boy might have a girlfriend already."

Hayley squealed "Where having a girl?"

Davina nodded and Hayley came across the table and wrapped her arms around the teen. Davina seemed very surprised but then went with it and hugged her back.

"Were having a girl." Hayley said again then jumped into Jackson's arms.

Buffy couldn't help but smile, she was glad Hayley took the news a lot better than she had. She wasn't sure why she got so upset but she was feeling better now. Once Hayley finally let go of Jackson, Buffy walked up to her friend and they hugged both saying their congratulations to each other. They talked for a little while then Buffy walked her and Jackson out. When she returned Elijah had gone out and it was only her and Klaus left at the house.

She sat next to him, "Why'd you take off?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your engagement?" He ignored Buffy's question "I don't mind but did you think I could stay here and not find out?"

"We weren't trying to hide it, we were just waiting on a good time to tell you." Buffy sighed "With the news of the baby we weren't sure how you would take it."

"There's no need to worry about me sweetheart, I'm happy for you and my brother" He paused and looked at Buffy "But there is something that I don't quite understand."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Why did you not tell your dear Elijah how I feel about you?" He asked.

Buffy hadn't expected him to ask about that, in all honesty she didn't know why she kept that Elijah. She had an idea it was because of very selfish reasons, she was afraid if he knew that even after everything that they've been through if Elijah knew how his brother really felt for her that she'd lose him. And that's something she couldn't handle, she needed Elijah, now more than ever.

"Is there a reason he needs to know?" She asked.

Klaus hesitated then gave his signature smile "You're a naughty girl slayer, you shouldn't keep things from the one you love, things seem to always come out and the consequences get worse the longer it stays a secret."

"So you want me to tell him?" She didn't understand this, she wouldn't have thought Klaus would have wanted his brother to know this.

He placed his hand on her stomach, "This little guy means more to me than anyone will ever know and when I told you I wanted you and Elijah to be his parents, I meant I wanted you to be the family we never could be, with no secrets and that includes ours."

Klaus was gone in a flash, leaving Buffy to think. She hadn't thought this would be as big of a deal as Klaus seems to think it will be. But she realized he was right, if she wanted this to work there couldn't be any secrets. She knew what her next mission would be and that was telling Elijah that Klaus had feelings for her. The pit of her stomach told her it was more than feelings but because that wasn't something that was ever discussed that wasn't something she thought she needed to bring up.

She waited around the house for Elijah to return when he finally did he automatically knew something was wrong. They had this connection between them that was unlike anything Buffy had ever experienced, she knew with him being a vampire his senses were heightened but she felt the same, it wasn't just him.

He sat next to her, waiting on her to open up. Finally she placed her hand in his and starting speaking, "Don't be angry with me… I've kept something from you that I shouldn't have."

He didn't take his eyes off her but he never said a word, he let her speak on her own time.

"Before Klaus left last time, he told me something, something that I should have told you right away but I was afraid how you would react with the information."

She took a deep breath, afraid what this information would do to their relationship, their engagement, their family. "Klaus told me he still had feelings for me, even after he told you to go for me. I think he did it all for my happiness, it's what he's been doing everything for."

Elijah seemed like he was letting this information sink in, "He loves you as well don't he?"

Buffy hadn't expected him to think that, "I don't know for sure but I think so."

"Hmm.." Was all Elijah said.

"He came to me earlier and told me that I needed to tell you, he said we couldn't have the family that were meant to have if we have secrets between us." She told him.

Elijah looked Buffy straight in her eyes, "How do you feel for him?"

"I have nothing more than friendly feelings for him, you need to know that. I only kept the information from you because I was afraid you would leave me if you knew." She told him honestly.

He placed his hand on her cheek, "I would never leave you I haven't let very many people in but Buffy when I let you in my plan was to never let you go."

Buffy felt her eyes start to water. "I never knew love could be like this, the feeling I get every time I'm around you, I can't wait to be your wife."

"We don't have to wait, you pick the day and place and it's yours." He told her.

Buffy thought for a moment "I want to be your wife before the baby is born."

"That can be arranged."

"Also before I start getting huge, so within the next month, month in a half." Buffy couldn't believe what she was suggesting. They had so much to do before getting married and moving the timeline up that far, it would be hard. But she had never been surer of anything in her life as she was about this and about Elijah.

"So in 6 weeks?" Elijah asked.

"Yes in 6 weeks, which means we need to go to England and the sooner the better." Buffy told him. She needed to bring Dawn, Giles and Xander back with them. She couldn't get married if they weren't there.

* * *

 _I know the wedding is quick for them but Buffy really thinks its for the best for them and the baby..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 15**

Buffy and Elijah had talked and decided they would take a trip to England in a week. That gave them enough time to sort out everything. Since both she and Elijah would be leaving, they were leaving Klaus in charge of the Quarter. Buffy wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but she trusted that Klaus wouldn't destroy their home in the week they were going to be away. She hoped she was putting trust where it deserved to be.

Buffy felt horrible because she had been keeping most of what has been happening away from her family in England. Dawn knew that she was in a pretty serious relationship but she didn't know any of the details. They had no idea she was with a vampire and she knew there was going to be judgment. But she really hoped they came around because Elijah wasn't going anywhere and she couldn't marry him unless they were there. So this trip meant everything to Buffy and she couldn't help but freak out a little bit.

Willow had decided she was going to go to England with them. Buffy hoped if they wouldn't take her word that Willow's might mean something to them. She knew Giles would be the hardest to convince that this was the right decision but she needed him to understand, she needed him to come back to New Orleans with them. She knew she had something that would bring them back to New Orleans if she couldn't convince them for her own sake then she knew that at least Giles wouldn't be able to resist being able to study the baby she was currently carrying.

Rebekah was going to stay in New Orleans to help Klaus while they were away. Willow hated that she had to leave her but knew she needed to go to England with her best friend. Willow knew she wasn't going only to help them accept Elijah for Buffy but she needed them to since she was also seeing an original vampire.

They would be leaving the next day so Buffy wanted to make sure all the factions were alright with them leaving for a week. First she went to speak with Kieran, she felt like she didn't see him as much as the rest so she thought it was best to talk to him before them.

Buffy walked into the church, she seen Kieran standing at the altar. He turned around and smiled at her when he seen her approaching. "What do I owe this visit?"  
"I just wanted to come by and check on you, make sure everything has been going smoothly for you." She told him.

"Things have been better than they've been in a long time, you really are a blessing in disguise." He told her with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad I could help, I can't believe I almost left this place, my life would have been a lot different, more normal like I wanted it but what's the fun in that right." She said.

Kieran gave her a harm warming smile, "And without you we would have surely went to hell around here."

"You sure you're going to be alright with me and Elijah being gone? I hate leaving but I know it has to be done." She said.

"If Klaus was the same as he used to be before you came into town, we'd all be terrified. But he's not, he's different and I think he'll be on his best behavior just to make sure he doesn't disappoint you." His honesty was a little much for Buffy, she hated that others seemed to know how Klaus felt about her. It made her feel guilty that she could be marrying Elijah when his brother also loved her.

Kieran must have sensed that he said something that upset her some because then he said "I'm sorry I shouldn't talk about him like that."

Buffy just smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to just turn around and walk out of the church. But she didn't want to disrespect him or anyone from the human faction so she sat around and forced herself to talk to him a little longer before excusing herself.

Once she left Kieran she went to see the witches. Sophie greeted her in a hug as soon as she stepped out of her car.

"I know you're only going to be gone a week but we're going to miss you like crazy." Sophie finally released her from the hug. "Just promise me that you will be back."

"I promise, do you really think I wouldn't come back? This is my home now." She told her, never even thinking of not coming back.

"I know I shouldn't worry but that's where your family is, I'm afraid when you see them again that it's going to be hard leaving them." She told her.

"You do know that I'm bringing them back here with me? That's why I'm going back, I have to have my family here for my wedding." Buffy stated.

"Oh I didn't know that, how didn't I know that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I told you I'm sure of it" She replied.

Sophie wrapped her arms around her again "Just don't be gone for too long."

"Well I'm getting married in 5 weeks so I really can't afford to be gone any longer than a week." Buffy just hoped it wouldn't take any longer than a week to persuade them to come back with her.

After her and Sophie stopped talking Buffy stopped by the vamps but Faith and Marcel assured her that they would be good. Since Faith was staying there in Buffy and Elijah's absence she would be able to help out if anything went down. Her final stop was to see Hayley and Jackson. Which she knew she really didn't have to do since she and Hayley had been each other a couple times that week but Buffy figured since she was out that it wouldn't hurt anything to stop by.

"Hey stranger" Jackson said with a chuckle as Buffy walked up to the house.

"Hey" She knew he was probably tired of seeing her.

She walked into the house. Hayley was sitting on the couch with a crib in front of her. It was beautiful, dark mahogany in color and it looked old not like the small cheap ones you see in stores today.

Hayley blushed when she saw Buffy walk in 'Yea I know, I get ready early" she laughed.

"You just want to make sure you're ready, I get it." Buffy replied.

"I already have her room set up, the crib is the last thing we needed"

They laughed and then talked for a few hours, Hayley showed Buffy baby Cassandra's room. Buffy wished she was as prepared as Hayley was, but she knew this was something her and Jackson had wanted for a while where this was something Buffy just kind of fell into. It was starting to get dark and Buffy knew she needed to get back, their flight was leaving early in the morning and she needed to make sure she had everything ready.

When she walked back into her house she heard Klaus and Elijah talking and since they hadn't cut the conversation off as soon as she walked into the house she guessed they hadn't heard her. She knew they must have been in a heated conversation for them not to hear her. She meant to announce her presence but when she heard they were talking about her she couldn't help but just stand there not moving.

"Why did you keep this from me, brother?" Elijah was heated.

"Why would I have told you?" Klaus said calmly "So you would have broken her heart."

"I wouldn't have never…." Elijah started.

Klaus interrupted him "Can you seriously stand here and look me in the eyes and tell me that if I would have told you that I also had feelings for her that you would have continued your relationship with her?"

There was a long silence before Elijah finally answered "No I cannot say that I would have."

"That's why I didn't say anything" Klaus paused "And if Buffy wouldn't have known then you wouldn't have found out either."

"Why did you want her to tell me?" He asked curiously.

"You know as well as I do that secrets never stay hidden and I didn't want Buffy drug down with mine" Klaus told his brother.

"I need to ask you something and I expect you to be completely honest with me" Elijah hesitated almost like he didn't really want to know the answer but he asked anyway "Do you love her?"

Before she could let Klaus answer that, Buffy opened back up the door and closed it like she was just coming in. Making sure she made enough noise that they would hear her. She felt the tension between the brothers when she walked into the room they were standing in.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked innocently.

"No I was just leaving" Klaus said not looking at either of them.


	16. Chapter 16

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 16**

It was later that night, Elijah was sleeping peacefully beside her but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She kept thinking about the argument that Elijah and his brother were having and she hated she was the cause of it. She knows how Elijah feels about family and she couldn't help but think she was tearing his apart. She had tried to talk to him about how he was feeling but he shut her out so she stopped trying figured maybe if she let him sleep on it they could talk about it on the plane the next day.

She looked over at the clock, it read 2:30 a.m. then cursed herself for still being awake. She decided to get a glass of water so she carefully got out of bed not wanting to wake Elijah then headed toward the kitchen. Once she got to the kitchen she changed her mind and went for a glass of milk and a warm cookie. She sat down to eat her cookie when she felt Klaus walk in. She didn't say anything, not sure what she would say.

She looked up and he stood right across from her. She looked back down and kept her eyes on her plate but she could feel his eyes on her. She sighed then asked what he needed.

"I know you heard us earlier." He said knowingly. "I'm not sure how he didn't know you were there as well."

Buffy still didn't say anything, she didn't want to get any further into the gap that just slowly kept getting bigger and bigger between the brothers.

"Why didn't you want me to answer his question?" He asked her.

She finally looked up at him, "Because I don't want your family messed up anymore because of me."

"Our family was messed up long before you came along sweetheart" He came around the table and sat next to her "Don't take it personally."

"It's hard not to" She sighed.

Klaus took her chair and turned it so she was now looking at him. "Do not put this on yourself, if it's anyone's problem it's mine and only mine do you understand?"

She didn't answer, she knew technically it was his problem but it was also her problem as well since it involved her.

He grabbed her by the sides of her head then said "Answer me."

She tried to nod but found it a hard task with Klaus's hands on her head. He relaxed his hands but didn't move them, he just sat there staring at her and since there was only about half a foot between them it had starting getting awkward for her. He must have felt it to because he removed his hands and moved back all in one swift motion.

"I'm sorry" Was all he said before he was gone.

She didn't know what to think of the whole situation but she knew things wouldn't be so difficult once Klaus wasn't around all the time anymore. She went and laid back down, she did end up getting a couple of hours of sleep but not as much as she needed. It seemed like each time she finally started to fall asleep she started thinking about the way Klaus had just stared at her, she knew she loved Elijah with every fiber in her body but she couldn't help but still feel the connection she had with Klaus from the first night she met him. She didn't know what it meant exactly but figured the best thing to do was just ignore it and hope for it to just go away.

She must have missed the alarm because she woke up to Elijah waking her. When she finally opened her eyes Elijah smiled at her, "Rough night?"  
Buffy nodded as she started getting dressed, "Didn't sleep to good."

Elijah looked at her knowingly, then he was in front of her wrapping his arms around her. "Is everything alright?"

Buffy took a deep breath then decided she needed to tell him what happened, just leaving out the details about how Klaus looked at her. She didn't need to tell him how much it was hurting his brother for them being together. But she did tell him about overhearing their conversation the day before and then how she had ran into Klaus last night and he just wanted her to know that none of it was her fault. That he wanted to take full responsibility for his actions.

"Look Elijah I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about knowing how Klaus felt about me but I was being selfish, I knew how long it took you to even give me a chance and I was worried that it would be taken away from me." Buffy told him honestly.

"I'm not going to say I don't understand the why, I just wish you wouldn't have kept it from me."

"I know" She smiled up at him "Forgive me?"

She knew she had him as soon as he smiled back, "always."

Before Buffy knew it they were already in England and Elijah was yelling at her trying to get her to wake up. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she was pretty sure it was right after they got on the plane, all she remembered was being really tired and then waking up. She kept trying to apologize but Elijah and Willow both told her not to worry about it that they actually had a pretty good conversation.

As soon as Buffy walked off the plane she seen her sister standing there waiting on them. She couldn't help but run to her and throwing her arms around her. She really had missed her little sister, she hadn't realized just how much until she seen her again.

"Buff... Let go... I need to… breathe…" Dawn barley got out.

Buffy released her sister, "I'm sorry but I've missed you so much."

Dawn just laughed. Then she looked behind Buffy seeing Willow and Elijah. Willow also hugged Dawn then Elijah being the gentleman he is took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Nice to finally meet you Dawn, your sister talks so much about you." Elijah greeted her.

Dawn looked at him odd, Buffy was wondering if she was making out him being a vampire. She didn't say anything, greeted him and said she had also heard many nice things about him.

"Where's everyone else?" Buffy asked her little sister.

"At Giles', I'm supposed to take you there." She replied.

Dawn drove them to Giles' house and she knew that was when they would know about Elijah. He had to be invited in to come into his house, she didn't know how Giles was going to feel about this. That was a lie she knew exactly how he was going to feel about it and he wasn't going to be happy. It had just started raining when they reached Giles' house, she seen Giles standing at the door waiting on them. As soon as the car stopped she was out of it and ran straight to Giles wrapping him in the same hug she gave Dawn. Giles was like a father to her, more of a father than her biological father had ever been, and he had raised Buffy to be the woman she was today. Without him she knew she wouldn't have been able to make it through everything she did.

Buffy hadn't realized just how much the rain had started coming down until she saw Dawn run past them into the house. She finally let go of Giles and seen he was staring behind him, which she knew could only be at one person and that was Elijah. She was getting ready to introduce them before Giles said "You guys need to get inside, this storm is starting to get bad."

Jackpot, she didn't even have to ask Giles to invite him in. That gave them a little more time for her to tell them their secret. She waited on Elijah and they walked hand in hand into the house. Buffy figured it was best to start off telling them about the engagement, she wasn't wearing her ring and she felt naked without it. She felt like without it she was missing apart of herself, a part of her and Elijah.

As they sat in the living room Buffy smelt something delicious, she looked around the room realizing they were missing someone. "Where's Xander?"

Then he poked his head through the doorway, "Right here."

She got up and hugged Xander, "Are you cooking?"

Xander nodded proudly, "Figured I should learn since I'm obviously going to be alone the rest of my life."

Buffy knew that he still hadn't gotten over Anya's death. She knew it was only going on 3 years since she died but it had been really hard on Xander. He hadn't even looked in the direction of another girl and she knew personally that there was a few of the new slayer that had serious crushes on him but he never showed any interest. She knew when he was ready to move on then he would, he just needed his time to mourn, it was just taking a lot of it.

"Xander you'll find someone when your heart is ready." She smiled.

She went back to the living room, Xander following her. She introduced Elijah to Xander and then to Giles since she didn't get the chance to when they first arrived. Once the food was finished they sat at the table, preparing to eat. But before she even took her first bite, Xander asked the question that she knew they were all wondering.

"So what's brought you all back to England?"

"I missed you guys, it's been far too long" Then she looked at Elijah "And I wanted you to meet him, it's because of him and his brother that I'm running the French Quarter."

"Brother huh? Younger or older?" Dawn asked.

"Younger" Elijah replied.

"Hmm well maybe I will come visit then, if his brother looks anything like him, I might just have to meet him." Dawn said with a giggle.

"I don't think so." Buffy said a little too protective.

The way Dawn looked at her, she wasn't putting a good impression on his family.

"I apologize for Buffy's outburst about my brother, let's just say he is a little too wild for his own good" He looked at Buffy "He likes to get himself and everyone around him into trouble, doesn't he?"

Buffy felt a little bit of red creep to her cheeks "Yes he does and Dawnie I won't let you get into the kind of trouble that he causes."

The rest of dinner was kind of awkward, Buffy knew she shouldn't have made such a big deal out of what Dawn had said. Obviously she had no idea who Elijah's brother was or she would have never made that comment. Buffy was starting to chicken out, she knew as soon as they knew who Elijah was, there was going to be a big blow out. But that won't be anything compared to how things are going to go down when they find out she's pregnant by his younger brother. The brother she was sent to New Orleans to destroy.


	17. Chapter 17

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 17**

After dinner Giles had asked to speak to Buffy alone, she told Elijah she'd be right back and followed Giles through the kitchen to the covered porch out back. Once the door was closed Giles studied Buffy for a moment before he spoke.

"What did you mean when you said that he and his brother helped you take over the French Quarter?" He finally asked.

 _Shit_ , Buffy thought to herself. She started to open her mouth then shut it again. There wasn't any reason to lie to him now. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, that was the reason she was there.

"Giles" She started.

"He's a vampire isn't he? I had a feeling when I first seen him but then he came in without an invitation."

"You did invite him in." She said softly looking down at the ground.

"Buffy really again, didn't Angel or Spike teach you anything?" Giles asked.

"He's different, he's good because he wants to be not because some gypsies put a curse on him" She sighed "I'm not saying he hasn't done bad things in his past but he changed because he didn't want to be some killer, he's a good man Giles. Please give him a chance."

Buffy seen the pain in her watchers eyes.

"I love him Giles, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before can't you see that? Can't you see how happy I am?" She was shouting by the time she finished.

"But for how long?" The question threw her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Giles sighed "You should know better than anyone the pain that a vampire can cause your heart."

"I know but it's different this time." Buffy assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked her.

Buffy looked up at him, "You just have to trust me, get to know him for me, you'll see how great of a guy he really is."

"What's going on Buffy?" Giles was suspicious.

Buffy thought for a second, she knew she would have to tell him but she wanted to tell them all together. But looking at Giles she knew there was no other choice. Finally she took a deep breath "Were getting married."

Giles didn't say anything for a good few minutes then finally he barely got out, "when?"

"In four weeks." She said softly.

"Alright" was all he said.

Buffy stared at him "I know you think I'm making a mistake but I need you to know that I'm not, this is what I want."

"I may not like it but I have to admit I've never seen you so happy, you seem like you've truly found your place" Giles paused "But I must know, are you planning on becoming like him?"

Buffy shook her head "You know better than anyone that I couldn't become a vampire, it doesn't matter how much I love him I will only live the life I'm supposed to."

"Does he know this?" Giles asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have agreed to marry him without telling him." Buffy told him "We will live my life together, then I guess he'll move on once I'm gone."

She and Giles talked for a little longer, she was glad that he wasn't as hard to convince as she thought he was going to be. One down, two more to go. She knew Xander would be judgy and Dawn would probably be pissed that she hadn't told her any of this yet. Before they walked back in the house she took the ring out of her pocket and placed it back on her finger. They walked back into the house and heard conversation and laughter through the house, she smiled to herself hearing Elijah getting along with her family really made her happy. As soon as she walked back in the room Elijah's eyes were on hers and hers on him.

She walked over to him and took his hand. He stood with her. She knew she had to do this now. "I know you all have been wondering exactly why we decided to come here when we did and well we did have an ulterior motive."

She looked around the room at her friends, her family. Hoping that they will understand. "Elijah and I have an announcement to make."

She looked straight at Dawn, "Were getting married!"

She hoped that her sister would be happy for her but the look on her face told her otherwise. "How long have you two even been dating?"

"For a little while." Buffy told her.

"You've only been there for what like 8 months and I know you two didn't get together when you first got there because you were all talk about some other guy." Dawn said sounding hurt.

"Look Dawn I know you don't think I've thought this through but I have, after Angel I never thought I could love someone fully again and for a while there I thought I'd never get to truly be happy but I am now, I love him more than I thought possible especially in the short amount of time we've known each other but I know this is it and I didn't want to wait another minute to become his wife." Buffy tried to explain this to her sister.

Dawn huffed "Well when you say it like that you make me feel like an ass."

Buffy hugged her sister "I know you are just trying to protect me but you should know better than anyone that I don't need protecting." She smiled.

Dawn looked at Elijah "I'm sorry for overreacting, but she's all I have."

Elijah smiled at her little sister, "You don't need to explain yourself I also have a sister and would do anything in my power to make sure no one hurts her."

Willow looked over at Elijah "Hey you know she's in good hands."

All heads turned to Willow but it was Giles who shocked everyone when he said "Willow you're dating a vampire?"

Willow face turned a deep red then she said, "Yep and I'm proud of it."

It took a minute for Dawn and Xander to put two and two together but as soon as Dawn did she turned and looked at Buffy and had a very disgusting look on her face. "You're seriously marrying a vampire, what is the matter with you?"

"It doesn't matter what he is, it doesn't change how I feel about him." Buffy pleaded with Dawn to understand.

"So what, were you just going to leave that part out?" She asked her.

"No I was hoping to talk to you later about it, you know sister to sister." Buffy told her.

"You know what would have been better, if you would have just told me the truth to begin with, maybe this wouldn't be so hard if I wasn't feeling like you lied to me." Dawn finally told her what was really on her mind.

"Dawnie I wasn't trying to lie to you, I just didn't think that was something to tell you on the phone, I wanted to tell you in person" She took her sisters hands in hers "I'm sorry you feel like I lied to you but that's not what I was trying to do. Do you think I'd be doing this if I didn't truly love him?"

"I just want to know one more thing." She said.

"Anything."

"Are you planning on becoming a vampire?"

Buffy knew this was a question that they would all want to know and she thought right now would be the best time to make sure they all knew she wasn't. "No I'm not"

She looked back at Elijah "And he understands that as well, he knows that's one thing I cannot do, not even for him."

This time it was Dawn who threw her arms around Buffy, which really surprised her.

"I'm sorry, I should have known that you wouldn't change for some guy."

"Never"

She hated that this conversation ended up being so public but she was glad that most of it was out in the open. She figured she'd work on the wedding stuff now and later she would just throw in the, Oh yea I'm pregnant. Once she made sure Dawn was at least taking in all the information and seemed to be handling it well enough she decided she'd go talk to Xander. He hadn't really said much.

"So you hate me now?" She said slowly approaching him.

"You know I could never hate you bufster you're like a sister to me, it just disappoints me to see your life end up like this."

"But I'm not, I know being with a vampire wasn't ever part of the plan but it seems since I'm supernatural that my other half would have to be to" She tried to laugh a little "He's different and if you give him a chance you'll see that."

"I will for you." He said but he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

They all sat around and talked pretty much the rest of the day. She couldn't be happier that even though they didn't completely agree to her decision they still supported her because it's what she wanted. That's what family does they will be by your side even if they don't completely see things the same you do.


	18. Chapter 18

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 18**

Buffy and Elijah decided they would stay with Dawn while they were in town, they were going to get a hotel room but Dawn convinced them otherwise. Buffy couldn't help but think that was a step in the right direction, if she wanted them there then she was willing to give Elijah a shot. Elijah was still in bed when Buffy heard Dawn up the next morning so she figured this was the best time to go have her sister to sister chat with her.

Dawn had just poured her a cup of coffee when she seen Buffy enter the kitchen, "Wanna cup?"

Buffy nodded.

They sat and chatted for a while, Buffy filled her in on everything that had been going on in New Orleans even the parts where Klaus was involved. She knew she didn't want to keep anything from her sister, so she even told her about the witches spell on them and how they ended up sleeping together again after she and Elijah got together. She also told her about Klaus's carnage on the witches and even when it looked its worse, Willow saved the day.

"Maybe I'll stay in New Orleans with you, it seems like it's exciting there." Dawn laughed.

"I'd love it if you stayed, I love having Willow and Faith there but they're not you." She looked sadly at her sister "I love New Orleans but it would be so much better if I had my sister there."

Dawn seemed to be thinking for a minute, "I don't think I could just up and leave I have a life here Buff."

"I know you do but I need you" Buffy took a deep breath "And your nephew will need you to."

Dawn looked at her surprised, "What?"

"I'm pregnant Dawn and even having Elijah and Willow and Faith, I need my little sister there with me to." Buffy told her with tears welling up in her eyes.

Dawn just kept staring at her sister, "I don't get it, how are you…."

"That was a mystery to me as well since the only person I had been with was Elijah's brother Klaus" Buffy looked down at her hands then back up at her sister "But it seems since he's a hybrid the werewolf in him has allowed him to have children."

"Wait a minute, hybrid, they are the family you were supposed to go to New Orleans to stop?" Dawn said.

"Yea and well I did stop them, I don't know why but Klaus seems to be somewhat infatuated by me it's why he wanted me to run the Quarter, things just didn't work out the way he wanted, he left and I fell head over heels for his brother." Buffy told her.

"Aren't you worried that he'll go into some out-of-control killing spree with you two being together especially because you're carrying his kid?" Dawn asked.

"We were worried at first but when we told him about the baby he told us that it was our baby, he just wanted to be uncle Klaus, so were going to throw out this whole artificially inseminated thing out there, it's also why we pushed the wedding up so we could be married before everyone finds out about the baby."

"The baby would be in danger if anyone found out it was Klaus's would it?" Dawn asked.

Buffy nodded, "I think that's the reason he doesn't want to be his father he knows that it would do nothing but put him in danger."

"Do you still care about him?" Dawn asked cautiously.

"Of course I care about him but not like I do Elijah, what Elijah and I have is so special it's hard to explain." She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Elijah.

"I can tell you really love him."

Dawn had already decided she was going to go back with them to New Orleans when they left, but she was trying to decide if she was going to stay there or come back after the wedding. Xander was also coming back with them when they left at the end of the week but Giles wouldn't be able to make it until the next week. She was glad that this trip was going a lot better than she had planned. She knew once Giles found out she was pregnant by the hybrid he wouldn't be playing so nice but she figured she would leave that for later in the week.

The rest of the week went by so good. Buffy hadn't thought much about it but she had kind of missed England, it wasn't a home feeling like New Orleans but it had a homey feeling to it. By the end of the week Xander and Elijah had actually started getting along pretty well, which she hadn't doubted they would as long as Xander gave him a chance. Elijah had even given Giles information of his family, he knew that was the way to her watchers heart. They had talked for hours, Giles recording all the information and basking in the information. It floored him that the original vampire race was created by a witch, he had always wondered but since there wasn't documentation for that far back no one ever knew for sure.

Buffy knew Elijah didn't give this information up lightly. The secrets to their family was what made them what they were, the myth that no one really believed until you came across them. She couldn't believe that he would actually do it for her. When she arrived back at Giles' she heard Elijah talking to Giles about Klaus, when he started talking about him breaking the curse that kept his werewolf from him that's when Buffy decided to tell Giles about her pregnancy.

"We also found out that since Klaus is now part werewolf that he can actually conceive children now as well." Buffy said as she entered Giles' office.

Giles eyes lit up, "An original vampire, well hybrid that can conceive children that's… Well… that's interesting…. How do you know this?"

"We know of someone who is currently pregnant by him." Buffy said.

"I must speak to her… This is…. Amazing…" Giles told them.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," She looked at Elijah then back at Giles "Go on ask your questions."

Giles eyes got huge, "Buffy no."

"It wasn't planned, I didn't want it to happen, but it did so we're just going with the flow." Buffy told her watcher.

Giles just looked at her without saying anything.

"Look I know how bad this is, especially if anyone realizes that this baby is Klaus's" Buffy looked straight at Giles "I'm scared, terrified really. I don't know what's in here, but I feel he's not evil."

"He… You already know what you're having?" Giles looked confused.

"Perks of having a coven of witches as friends." Buffy tried to laugh.

"So how many people know this baby belongs to Klaus?" Giles asked.

"To many" Elijah broke in. "If any of them speak about this it could put this baby in grave danger."

"I trust everyone who knows" Buffy said.

"You trust to easily" Giles said.

Buffy thought of all the people who knew and she didn't think she put the trust in the wrong people. "No one will say anything, Davina is the only one who I really don't know that well but I just know I can trust her, she's the one who initially told me I was pregnant."

"I hope your right." Giles said "I wouldn't want anyone going after you because of him."

Giles asked as many questions as he could but Buffy really didn't have any answers. She told him about the night it happened, which she hated going through the details with Elijah there but she knew Giles wanted any detail possible. Giles had a theory that the pregnancy had something to do with the witches spell. He didn't think they did it purposely but because they was inside the both of them messing around with things they were the cause of the actual pregnancy. Buffy wondered if her watcher was on to something because it wasn't like this was the only time they had been together. They had been together three other times and nothing happened before. There was one thing that Giles said that kept replaying through her head, he had said that he thought this baby was going to be someone very special. A baby from that of the most powerful slayer that had ever lived and that of one of the original vampire/werewolf creations.


	19. Chapter 19

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 19**

They were on the plane heading back to New Orleans, she was sitting between Elijah and Dawn. She had really been thinking a lot about what Giles had said about the baby and she believed now more than ever that they needed to keep the identity of the father a secret. It did not need to get out that Klaus was the father of her child. Dawn and Xander both promised that the secret was safe with them, but Buffy was starting to wonder if she really had told too many people. She was starting to wish there was a way for anyone outside of the people involved didn't have to know. She was thinking it might be dangerous for them to know. She couldn't imagine something happening to one of her friends because of her secret.

When they finally made it back to New Orleans Faith and Rebekah was waiting on them. Faith told her everything had went pretty uneventful, Klaus kept his word and didn't cause any problems. She told her that he even helped out a few of the problems that arose in her absence. Buffy was happy that he had behaved himself. Dawn and Xander went back to the compound with Buffy and Elijah, Buffy didn't see a reason for them to stay anywhere else. As soon as they walked in Klaus stood in front of them. He looked between Dawn and Xander.

"Ah Slayer you didn't have to bring me snacks." He said with a smile.

"You touch either of them and I will find a way to get a white oak stake and I'll kill you myself." She stated clearly.

"That must be the daddy." Dawn said toward Klaus.

Buffy just nodded. Then looked at Klaus "This is my sister Dawn and one of my best friends Xander."

"Hmm… Sister huh." He said looking at Dawn in a way that Buffy was not going to have.

"Eyes off her" She told him.

'Now that's not fair is it?" He flashed a smile and his dimples trying to impress the ladies.

"Klaus" Elijah finally decided to get involved.

"Fine, fine, I won't touch the Summers women" He finally said.

"Or any of my friends" Buffy reminded him.

"Yea that to." He said as he left the room.

"Well that was interesting" Dawn said laughing.

"No offence Buff, but I can't believe you were with that, don't seem like your type." Xander said.

"Yea that was the point." She couldn't help but laugh.

She and Elijah had a chat and he decided that it would be a good idea to let Klaus in on what Giles had suggested. The more they talked about it the more it was starting to make sense, she really thought this baby was going to be someone very special and not just to her.

With the wedding being only 4 weeks away Buffy knew she had some major planning to do. With all her girlfriends help she hoped she could pull it off in time. They had already found the place and the bridesmaid's dresses, so the main thing left to do was the catering, florist, the cake and Buffy still needed to find her dress. She had Willow taking care of the catering and the flowers and she and Elijah had a couple cake tasting later that week. She had been out every day looking through wedding shops trying to find the perfect dress, so far she hadn't had any luck.

Rebekah had dragged Buffy a little further out of town this time looking for her dress. Rebekah had put it on herself to make sure Buffy found the perfect dress, she knew that this would be her brothers one and only wedding and she wanted to make sure it went perfectly even though they didn't have much time to plan it. Buffy walked into the first store and wasn't impressed by much there and by the time they were leaving the third store she was just ready to go home. But Rebekah promised her she just had one more store left then she'd take her home.

The last store had a lot to look at and Buffy almost thought it was a bust before she seen it. Rebekah must have seen her expression because the smile on her face was priceless, she knew that she had finally helped her almost sister find her dress. When she reached Buffy she was holding it in her hand.

"Go try it on silly." Rebekah said to her with a smile.

Buffy smiled and said "Ok" she had never been so excited to try on a dress, she had tried on a few but none of them did anything for her but she knew this one was different.

The only thing that Buffy knew was she didn't want a white wedding dress, she just figured being pregnant and all kind of made her a hypocrite to wear white and this dress was the perfect ivory color. As she put it on her eyes lit up, it fit her like a glove, she knew she would probably have to have alterations don't before the wedding though because of her stomach but as of right now it fit her like it was made for her. One of the workers buttoned the back for her and when she looked at herself in the mirror her eyes automatically started to water, it was perfect.

The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that was highlighted with crystals. The bodice fit her very tightly and was embroiled which continued past the bodice down past the waist where the dress started to form a ballgown feel. She couldn't help but feel how the dress was at the bottom was perfect for hiding an enlarging stomach. The bottom part of the dress was English net which trailed out to an 18 inch train. She looked in the mirror one more time before stepping out and showing Rebekah.

Rebekah's face was priceless, she was speechless when she seen Buffy. She just stared at her which made Buffy's emotions go that much more out of control and before she knew it she was tears running down her face.

Finally Rebekah said, "You look absolutely amazing, my brother sure is one lucky man."

Buffy wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you so much for dragging me out here, I felt like I was giving up finding something so perfect."

"You know I wouldn't have let you give up, this is too special of a day for the both of you."

Buffy looked at herself one more time before going and changing back into her own clothes. She bought the wedding dress, a veil, and a pair of shoes. Once she and Rebekah were back in the car Buffy thought it was finally time to ask her what she meant to a while ago.

"I have a question for you." When she seen she had Rebekah's attention she asked her "Would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course I will" She squealed "I was starting to think you weren't going to ask me."

"No you weren't" Buffy laughed "You knew I wouldn't have it any other way or you'd probably try to compel me to make you one."

"Hey I wouldn't do that" She laughed "I knew I wouldn't have to."

She loved that her and Rebekah ended up getting along as well as they had. She was really worried when she first met her there was a lot of friction between the two girls because of Klaus.


	20. Chapter 20

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 20**

When Giles finally made it to New Orleans the first thing he wanted to do was talk to Klaus. After Buffy's many warnings to him he finally asked if he would speak to him. To Buffy's surprise Klaus agreed but she knew it wouldn't come at no cost, he wasn't like Elijah he didn't do things just to be nice. After talking to Elijah she realized the main reason Klaus had agreed to talk to Giles was because he was intrigued by his theory on the baby. He wanted anything he could find out about the baby, his baby. Buffy knew Giles didn't know much and Klaus wasn't going to be too happy about that. But she also knew Giles was the king of research and finding out things that are hidden, so she had no doubt that he would uncover the truth.

Buffy and Giles were sitting in the study talking later that night. Buffy had seriously been starting to worry about how many people knew about her pregnancy and it being Klaus's child. So she thought she'd bring this up to Giles and see what he thought about it.

"I think you have a reason to worry Buffy, I'm not saying that any of your friends would betray you purposely but there's a lot of powerful people out there that could manipulate them easily." Giles told her.

"That's what I'm afraid of" She sighed "I know I could trust all of them with my life but I don't want their lives to be in danger because of this."

"That's understandable" Giles rubbed his forehead. "The only option I can think is to make them forget."

Buffy felt in shocked that her watcher would suggest this, yes she had thought this exact same thing a time or two but she's one to think reckless thoughts like this not him. This was going into someone's head and messing with their memories. Buffy didn't even like the idea but she couldn't think of any other way.

"How would we do it? And who would we make forget? All of us or just the people we told?" Buffy kept throwing questions out there.

"In my opinion your best bet would be to make everyone forget, including you, Elijah and Klaus." Giles said taking his glasses off.

"What about you? How would you figure out anything about the baby if you can't remember?" Buffy asked.

"It'll have to wait, the safety of you and this baby is more important right now." He told her.

"Were going to have to talk to everyone, I won't do it unless everyone agrees. I will not go into someone's head without their permission." Buffy stated.

"Sounds fair." Giles agreed.

After talking a little longer, they figured the sooner something was done the better. So they decided to get everyone together the next day she knew she would need to speak to Elijah and Klaus about it first and she planned to do that next. She went and found Elijah then Klaus, told them she needed to speak to both of them and they followed her. She went to somewhere private then sat down. She went through her conversation with Giles, told both of them what they had come up with. She thought she would have problems with Klaus, she really thought he'd try to fight her on this, having someone in his head again but he didn't.

"I think it's a good idea, I don't see any other way to keep him safe." Klaus said without hesitation.

But Elijah was a little harder to persuade, "What if something goes wrong, what if other memories are messed with or something?"

"If we have someone we trust do this then we won't have to worry about that, I was thinking Willow could possibly help us out with this between her and Sophie they have a lot of power" Buffy said.

Buffy looked at the brothers making sure they were getting it then continued "I think they could put something together to switch our memories around, make us believe what Klaus suggested that we went to Priscilla to be artificially inseminated but we need to make sure we make it like she used something from the werewolves since there's a good chance that he'll be part werewolf but we don't need to know any of that just she does."

Elijah just sat there not saying a word, Klaus looked at his brother "You can't sit there and pretend like you don't like this ideal, that will make this baby yours and Buffy's there will be no more of me in the picture."

He looked at his brother, "You will always be in the picture, even if we don't remember."

Buffy broke up this little brother bickering "Elijah this is the only option that we have right now and its best if none of us remembers not just everyone else."

Elijah just stared at Buffy for a moment then he agreed, made sure they both knew he didn't like the idea but he would go along with it.

"The one catch is that everyone has to agree to this, I will not mess with someone's memories if they don't want it so we need to make sure we explain how dire this is." Buffy told them.

"You're too good for your own good" Klaus said to Buffy.

"Let me guess you'd just do it anyway?" She said to him.

"You know I would, don't act surprised." He stated.

"Honestly I am surprised after those witches messed with your head I figured you'd be on my side about this." She said.

"You think to highly of me love" He smiled then took off out of the room.

She looked back at Elijah "this really is the only way."

"I hope your right."

She hoped so to.

Buffy had called everyone first thing the next morning including Priscilla. They actually hadn't gotten her in on it yet but she figured it was best to just get it over with now. When everyone started showing up she directed them to the same room they had their meeting last time, she needed to make sure no one else knew of this information.

Once everyone finally took their seats, Buffy stood up and welcomed them. "Thanks for coming out again and Priscilla thanks for joining us, first I'd like to share our secret with Priscilla before we go into why we're here."

Everyone nodded so she went through everything with Priscila, she seemed surprised about all the information. When she started talking to her about her wanting her to be her doctor that's when Priscilla started getting a little nervous.

"I don't know if I can do that Buffy, not that I don't want to but I don't know if I'm ready to be that close to blood again. Don't get me wrong up until the birth I don't think I'd have any problems but there's a lot of blood when a baby is born." Priscilla told her.

"I can help with that" Klaus spoke up.

Buffy and Priscilla both gave him questionable looks.

"I can compel you to not let the blood bother you" He told her.

Priscilla's eyes lit up, "You can really do that?"

Klaus laughed "Yes child I can"

"Ok then the plan is fine with me I will do it." She smiled.

"There is one more thing though" Buffy paused "Is there any way you can say you took werewolf sperm and used it to artificially inseminate me?"

Priscilla was surprised by this "Uh. I'm not sure. I know that we have some back with the werewolves but I don't know how I'd say I got it."

"You and Evan have been back multiple times just lie and think of one of them times and say you took it them. Just say that you were curious what kind of a werewolf would be made with a slayer." Hayley was the one who spoke up.

Priscilla seemed to be thinking "they are going to be so mad."

"You know what, actually I have a better idea. Let's say it was my idea. I'm their leader they won't question me." Hayley said.

Buffy smiled she liked this idea and because her and Hayley are such good friends they'll just play it like they got into a little spat then got over it. She looked over at Priscilla who was smiling as well.

"Sound like a good idea?" Buffy asked her.

She nodded.

"Alright now that that's taken care of, I have some other more important business to take care of." As soon as she seen all eyes were on her she continued "I think we are going to have to make everyone forget what they know about the baby and Klaus being his father."


	21. Chapter 21

___**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 21**

Buffy stood there letting everyone throw out all of the comments that they could possibly think to say before she continued. Once the room was finally quiet again she told everyone about what Giles had found out, it wasn't much but it was enough for her to really think that the baby would be in danger. She talked for a little while then she let Giles take over, him being the watcher he was really good with his words and she hoped that he would be able to get through to them. She knew Faith would try and fight them on it and she was 100% on that both her and Marcel were not happy. As she looked around the room the only ones who looked calm were The Mikaelson brothers, and her. Dawn, Willow and Xander even looked pissed, which that was probably more of them just finding out about this now.

"Look I understand this isn't something that a lot of you look to happy about but it won't just be you it will be all of us including myself." Buffy told them.

"How would we it? An original can't compel all of us." Hayley asked.

"Actually I was hoping between Willow, Sophie, Jane-Anne and Davina they could come up with something that would work on us all" Buffy said looking at the witches in the room.

All eyes turned to them, Willow laughed a little then said "Thanks for putting us on the spot."

"I know how you all feel, I don't like the thought of someone messing around with my memories any more than any of you do but I don't see any other way to keep us all safe, I'm afraid this knowledge will get you all hurt or killed and I won't be able to live with myself if anyone gets hurts because of me." Buffy sighed.

Klaus finally spoke up "I told her she should go ahead and do it even if you don't agree but she won't and if any of you care about Buffy or her unborn child I suggest you get on the band wagon and do what's best for you all."

Marcel looked straight at Klaus "You're ok with this?"

"Hell no I'm not ok with it but I'm not stupid either" He shouted.

"I'll do it" Marcel was the first to agree. After Faith glared at Marcel she agreed as well.

Next was Charlie, Rebekah then Priscilla. Hayley and Jackson seemed to be having a little chat then Hayley agreed for both of them as well.

"You know I couldn't go against my big sister even if I tried" Dawn tried to make a joke in the eerily silent room.

Xander just nodded his head. Then all eyes were on the witches.

Willow took a deep breath "How do you expect us to do something this powerful?"

"You are all pretty powerful but I have been thinking about that as well since both Klaus and Buffy knew something was wrong when the elders messed with them, I don't think you have a powerful enough spell so I have been going through our mother's grimoire and I think I found something" Elijah told them laying the piece of old parchment on the table.

Willow and the other witches took it and looked over it.

"That looks complicated" Sophie said.

Davina smiled and looked at Willow "We can do this."

Willow smiled back at the young witch and agreed with her. They looked at the sister witches and got them to see also that they could do it.

"Alright I guess where in" Sophie said.

Buffy smiled "Alright we need to do this soon and if you think anyone else might know you have to let us know, anyone who might even be suspicious will need to be added in it."

"Uh I know a few others who might need to be worked into it, they don't know Klaus is the father but they know you're pregnant." Charlie said apologetically.

"Slayers?" Buffy asked.

"Uh… Yes… and… no…" Charlie looked at Buffy "I'm sorry Buff"

Buffy looked at Charlie confused.

Charlie took a deep breath "umm… I kind of told Sam and Dean."

"Well they are coming back for the wedding anyway, we need to get them here before then." Buffy looked back at Charlie "That's on you get them here the sooner the better, we need to get this done."

Charlie nodded.

"Anyone else?" Buffy looked around the room when no one else said anything she looked back at the witches "You four are in charge of this, think you can handle it?"

"I think so" Willow said.

Rebekah looked at her lover "You know you got it don't act like you're not completely sure."

Willow smiled "Alright then yes I know we can do this and we'll get on it as soon as we get back."

"Thank you, all of you, I know this wasn't a decision to be taken lightly." Buffy told everyone.

Everyone started getting up and leaving, Charlie came over to Buffy and apologized again. Buffy hugged her and promised her it was alright. She noticed Klaus was talking to Willow, she wasn't sure what it was about was it was quick then he was gone. Just the way Willow was looking after him it made her wonder what Klaus was up to. She needed to have a chat with Willow but it would have to wait until later.

Once the house was cleared out Dawn came up to Buffy and punched her in the arm "I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this before going in there."

"I know and I'm sorry I just wanted to do this in one shot, I didn't want to keep repeating it over and over again like I did the pregnancy." She told her little sister.

Dawn seemed like she wanted to be mad but she couldn't stay mad at Buffy and she knew it. Especially about something like this.

A few hours later Buffy decided to go visit Willow, she was curious if they've figured out how to do the spell and she really needed to know what Klaus spoke to her about. She told Elijah were she was going, he wanted to go with her at first but Buffy talked him into just staying there, saying she just wanted to talk to them and make sure they weren't upset with her like Dawn was. She knew she shouldn't be lying to him but she didn't want to tell him why she really wanted to go.

When she walked into Willow's, it was only her there. Buffy looked around and was curious where everyone else was.

"They're all out getting ingredients, it takes a lot. Most we can get from around here but there are a few that's going to take a few days." Willow let her know. "Rebekah went to get the ones further away since she can get them quicker than we can."

"Makes sense" Buffy said.

Buffy wanted to ask about Klaus but now that she was there she was starting to chicken out. She didn't know if she wanted to know, she had a feeling it was something to do with her.

"You have that look, what's going on?" Willow asked.

"I saw Klaus talking to you earlier." Was all she said.

"No… No… No…. I'm not getting in the middle of this. If you want to know what he asked me to do ask him." Willow told her.

"You know he won't tell me, he's stubborn." Buffy stated.

"Just like someone else I know." She said clearly talking about her.

Buffy gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could "Will"

"Why do you even care?" Willow asked her a little too harshly.

"How could I not?" She said softly.

"Fine…" She huffed "He asked me to take his feelings for you away."

Buffy stood there surprised but not surprised, this was exactly what she was afraid of. "You can't do it."

Willow looked shocked "What do you mean I can't do it? I thought you'd be happy about this, I figured it would make things easier."

"It's not like that, you heard the stories about Klaus right? How he was before? If you take the feelings away from him I'm afraid he'll go back to being like that and that means more enemies for the baby." She said to her best friend.

"I didn't think about that." Willow said honestly.

"Maybe you can tweak it somehow, maybe make the feelings still there but make them not romantic." Buffy suggested.

"That's a lot to ask, I don't know if I'm capable of that." Willow said.

"Yes you are." Buffy assured her.

Willow agreed that she would try. Buffy couldn't help but feel sorry for Klaus she couldn't believe that he had actually come to Willow about this, it showed how much he really wanted them gone. She wished she could just give him his wish and take the feelings away completely but she knew that wasn't a good idea so they would do what they could.


	22. Chapter 22

_I guess this is back to a little bit of Supernatural crossover as well since Sam and Dean make another appearance in this chapter.  
_

* * *

 _ **BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 22**

Buffy was glad that Charlie was good on her word, she had Sam and Dean there within two days. Which worked perfectly for their timeline because they had just about everything they needed for the spell. They were just waiting on Rebekah to bring back the last thing. She figured she would go ahead and fill the in on what was going on. As much as she really didn't want them to know the details in her life she knew she had to give them the full story to get them to agree to the memory erase/change. She was glad Sam was there though, she had missed him the last few months. She knew Sam wouldn't be that difficult to persuade but Dean would be another story.

She hugged Sam as soon as they walked into their house. "It's so good to see you."

"You to" Sam replied.

She looked at Dean and put her arms out, not knowing if he would allow her to hug him. After a few seconds of not moving he finally moved toward her and let her hug him.

"I really appreciate both of you coming back here, I know you were planning on coming back for the wedding, at least I know you were" She said to Sam "I wasn't sure if I would see you or not" She looked at Dean.

"Yea I was planning on coming, Charlie has done nothing but talk about how happy you are with him and that you two actually are having a baby to." Dean said resentful.

"That's actually why I asked you two back here now, we have a bit of a situation going on." Buffy told them.

Sam looked worried "What is it?"

"Alright well you know how Charlie told you guys that I was artificially inseminated?"

They both nodded.

"Well that's not the truth" She looked at the brothers who seemed more confused now "I am actually pregnant but that's not how I got pregnant"

"Will you just tell us?" Dean seemed like he was getting impatient.

"The baby is Klaus's" Buffy finally them.

And once again she got the, how can that be, so she explained everything to them. Then once they seemed to have finally got all that sunk in she told them about what Giles had come up with so far. She made sure they understood how much trouble it could cause if anyone found out about this information.

"Then why'd you tell us Buff?" Sam asked.

"Well that's kind of why I needed you guys here" She took a breath "After me and Giles talked a lot we decided that it would be best if no one knew this baby was Klaus's anymore and the only way we can do that is with a spell that Willow and the witches are working on that'll change our memories."

Sam and Dean seemed like they were processing this information. Then Dean finally said "But we didn't know about the whole Klaus thing so I don't understand why you wanted us apart of this."

"Well were going to make it seem like we were inseminated later than when I actually got pregnant so it looked like we got engaged and decided to have a baby not like I was already pregnant and then we got engaged." Buffy tried to explain.

"Oh and because we know the actual timeline it messes things up" Sam finally understood.

"Yep"

It didn't take much more than that but both brothers agreed as well. Rebekah was supposed to be back later that night so they were hoping once this last ingredient was brought back that they wouldn't need anything else. The full moon was the next night and having the power from the full moon intensified the spell making it hold better. So they needed everything and everyone ready to go by then.

Rebekah came back just in time, she hadn't made it back the night before like planned she said there was a little difficulties getting the last thing but she pulled it off. Willow and the witches were on a tight schedule now that they only had a few hours to prepare. They decided that the rooftop of the compound would be the best place to do the spell, it was open to the sky and they needed the moons light.

When the sun began going down everyone headed to the rooftop. They had Buffy and Klaus in the center with everyone around them, the ones who knew sooner was closer to the center, the ones who just found out were on the outside. The four witches took each corner around the circle.

As soon as they started chanting Buffy was starting to feel a little different, the more the chanting went on the worse the pressure started feeling in her head. As she looked around she noticed she wasn't the only one holding her head, each and every one of her friends were to. She seen the pain in the witches faces to but they pushed through it, then finally it was just gone. She looked around and Willow was smiling.

"It worked" She couldn't help but be excited "Just remember when the first light hits in the morning that's when it will take, so if you have anything that needs to be destroyed or hid make sure you do it as soon as you get home."

Everyone agreed then they started heading back downstairs, Buffy felt someone grab ahold of her arm she turned and saw Klaus standing there. "Can we have a word?"

Buffy agreed then walked back out on the roof, he waited until everyone left before he started speaking.

"I asked Willow to take away the feelings I have for you." He looked at her guiltily.

She knew she shouldn't tell him but she couldn't help herself "I know and I asked her not to."

"How could you" She seen the pain in his eyes.

"Look Klaus I understand that you don't want to feel the way you do but I think if you took the feelings away completely you'd go back to being the same guy you were before and you'd end up causing more problems for him then what we already have" Buffy told him honestly.

"So what am I supposed to do just go on with my life knowing that I'm in love with the woman that my brother will call his wife?" Klaus shouted.

Buffy didn't want to look at Klaus, not after his confession but she couldn't help it. She looked at him and seen exactly how much this was hurting him, it made her feel so bad. Everyone thought this man wasn't capable of love and here he finally proved everyone wrong but it just happened to be with someone that he could never have.

Finally Buffy spoke "I asked Willow to still do what you asked except instead of taking away your feelings completely she just made them so they weren't romantic feelings, so were hoping as long as there is still some kind of feelings there that it will help make you stay grounded."

When Klaus's eyes met hers she seen the tears that were starting to form in his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" She smiled at him.

After a few moments of silence he finally walked away and she followed. She hoped the spell worked the way they hoped for because if Klaus went off the deep end it could be bad for them all. Especially because no one will remember any of this.


	23. Chapter 23

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 23**

Buffy woke up wrapped in Elijah's arms when she turned over he was just staring at her. She smiled up at him "Are you watching me sleep?"

"I've never seen someone sleep as beautifully as you do" He said as he slowly made his way down to touch her lips with his.

"I love waking up like this" Buffy was all smiles.

"Just think in a little over 2 weeks we'll be waking up like this as husband and wife" Elijah told his future wife.

"And I can't wait to be your wife" Her stomach growled really loud, they both laughed "And I can't wait to be your mom."

Elijah rubbed her stomach, "I can't believe were going to be parents, I've been alive over a thousand years and never thought I'd see the day when I would be a father."

"I know this is all so crazy, thank you for agreeing to have a baby with me, I know that was hard on you knowing that you couldn't biologically father a child." Buffy told him as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I'd do anything for you Buffy" He kissed her again and this time it lead to other things that they were still doing when Dawn came banging on the door.

"Breakfast is done you better get out here and feed my nephew, you're not going to skip meals when I'm around." Dawn yelled through the closed door.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, Dawn was trying to take care of her and she loved it. "I'll be right there"

She kissed Elijah one more time before she got up and put her clothes back on. "You coming down for breakfast?"

"I'll be down in a minute" He said as she was walking out the door.

She started walking down the hall and ran right into Klaus. He grabbed ahold of her to keep her from falling and once she was level again he took his hands off her.

Buffy laughed "Sorry I wasn't paying any attention, Dawn mentioned food and you know where my mind was at."

Klaus laughed "I was just coming to find Elijah he still in your room?"

"Yea you may want to knock though, when I left him he didn't have much on" Buffy laughed again then started to head toward the kitchen again.

They were all sitting at breakfast and Buffy looked around and was glad that everyone was getting along. She was afraid that Dawn, Giles and Xander would be pissed at her because she decided to get engaged and to have a baby with a vampire without talking to them first. She knew everything happened fast with her and Elijah but she didn't have any doubts in her about them or their decision to have a baby. She knew Hayley was excited when she told her their decision and had even recommended Priscilla do the procedure since she was familiar with supernatural pregnancies and babies. It was a big decision since she was a newly changed vampire but she did a great job and she couldn't be happier. They knew there was a possibility it wouldn't take but when they found out it had been the best day of their lives.

She nudged Elijah, he had been talking about asking Klaus to be his best man but kept postponing having excuses. She knew he was afraid to ask him since they had had their issues lately with him killing all the witches and stuff but since he had been back it seemed like they had been getting along a lot better.

Finally Elijah looked at his brother, "Klaus I have a question I'd like to ask you."

"No I won't marry you, I think Buffy already has that covered" Klaus chuckled.

"Will you be my best man?" Elijah asked him seriously.

Klaus just smiled, "You know I will brother, even though I think you are insane getting married, you've managed to not stay tied down for so long why change that now."

"If you ever find that one person, the one who understands you like no one else, the one who can pick you up on your worst day, the one that you can't imagine your future without you'd understand." Elijah said not taking his eyes from Buffy.

"You're even crazier than I thought if you think I'd ever want anything like that" Klaus wasn't afraid to admit that he was completely happy on his own.

After breakfast Willow called and told her that the catering was taken care of. She was having a problem finding the right florist so she decided to do the flowers herself. She didn't need some florist to do something she knew she could do on her own.

Buffy couldn't believe how fast her last two weeks as a single woman went, well not completely single but an unmarried woman. Before she knew it the wedding was right around the corner and she couldn't help but start to get nervous. She couldn't believe she was actually getting married, the girl who had the worst luck in the world with men. She didn't know how she got someone as great as Elijah but she wasn't going to do anything to mess that up.

It was the morning of her wedding, she and all the girls were sitting in the beauty shop getting their hair and makeup done.

"I can't believe in less than 3 hours I'm going to be a married woman" Buffy said excitedly.

"And my sister, don't forget the best part" Rebekah smiled.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, she and Dawn had stayed with Willow and Rebekah the night before since Buffy wanted to follow the whole wedding tradition of not being together the night before or the day of the wedding. She knew in the back of her mind that that should have waited until after the wedding to get pregnant but she didn't want to wait and Elijah didn't push her to so she followed her heart. She thought it had a lot to do with Hayley being pregnant, it showed her what she really wanted.

She looked over at Hayley and smiled, the wolf had finally started showing and she couldn't help but to show it off every little bit she could, but Buffy couldn't blame her. Hayley had wanted to have a baby for a long time before her and Jackson finally conceived so Hayley had every reason to bask in every minute of her pregnancy. She was just glad she had someone to go through all this with, she felt like it brought them closer.

Once they were finished it was time to head to the church. They all got in the limo and chatted the entire way over.

"I can't believe that you invited Dean and Angel to your wedding" Dawn said to her sister.

"Well I didn't figure that either of them would actually come, I did it out of courtesy. I kind of figured Dean would come because I know Sam wouldn't miss it but I never imagined in a million years that Angel would have accepted as well." Buffy told her.

"You know he couldn't not come, especially after getting him the daylight ring and all" Willow said.

"You're the one that made it for him" She replied.

"But it was your idea" She reminded her.

She knew it would be awkward but she couldn't help but kind of be happy that Angel was going to be there. She was glad that he wanted to support her even if she was marrying another vampire. She knew Angel was her first love and after she lost him she never thought that she could truly be happy again, she felt like it wasn't only Angel that was cursed but her as well. But now she finally felt complete, whole, she hadn't really realized how empty she felt until she had Elijah in her life. She couldn't imagine going back to a life without him.

* * *

 _If you couldn't tell the spell worked, they all believed what they wanted them to believe.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_**BTVS/Originals Crossover**_

 **Chapter 24**

Buffy was standing in her room at the church with her wedding party. She looked around the room and couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was going to be married in just about an hour she felt her heart beating so hard she felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She was glad that all of her friends and her sister was there with her to experience the best day in her life. She looked at her now dressed wedding party, she had Willow who was her maid of honor and had been her best friend through everything. Dawn, her little sister was one of her bridesmaids. Rebekah who would be her sister in just about an hour and had become a really good friend. Faith, who she had had her ups and downs with had become much more than just a slayer to her she had become one of her best friends. And finally the newest addition to her friends Hayley, she wasn't sure what it was about her but they had connected right away and it was a friendship that she would have for the rest of her life.

Rebekah came up to her, "Time to get that dress on."

Buffy smiled at her soon to be sister. Her dress was the last thing that needed to be completed. Everyone else was waiting on her patiently waiting to see her in her dress, the only one that had seen her in it was Rebekah when she tried it on at the store. She unbuttoned the back on the dress and Rebekah and Willow helped her step into it and she slid it up over her body. She noticed that all eyes in the room were on her, she smiled at them. Once the dress was pulled up Willow buttoned the buttons back up while Dawn grabbed the veil for her. She helped Buffy put it on and then then she was ready.

"Damn B, you sure know how to go all out" Faith said to her.

"You look beautiful" Her little sister told her.

All the girls agreed. There was a knock on the door and she heard Giles voice "It's about time ladies."

Faith opened the door as soon as Giles seen her she seen the tears come to his eyes. "You sure have grown up."

Buffy hugged him, "Thank you for everything Giles without you I know I wouldn't be here, you have saved my life more than on one occasion."

She heard the music start to play, which was Willow's cue. She hugged Buffy then said "I'll see you out there."

The girls lined up behind Willow then finally it was her and Giles turn. Giles would be giving her away today and she wouldn't have had it any other way. He was her father, he may not have birthed her but he raised her when it counted. He slid his arm around hers then whispered "You ready."

"As I'll ever be" She replied.

As soon as she walked into the church her eyes didn't see all the hundreds of people who were attendance they went straight to Elijah. She saw his reaction when he saw her and she couldn't have been prouder that she could be the person to make this man lose his breath over her. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks before even reaching Elijah. Giles released Buffy's arm when they reached Elijah and placed her arm into his.

"Who will be giving this woman away today?" The priest asked.

"Rupert Giles, Buffy's non-biological father" Giles answered.

Giles went and took his seat. Buffy stared at Elijah for a few more moments before they both looked back at the priest.

He read a passage from a book, they said their vows, exchanged rings. Then it was time for the most magical moment when they sealed their marriage with a kiss and she would finally be his wife.

"You may kiss your bride." He told Elijah.

He lifted her veil and as soon as his lips met hers she felt this magical force taking over her. At first she thought it was just the kiss, officially being married to Elijah but then she knew it was something else. She slightly heard the priest introducing them as Mr. And Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson but there was nothing more. She didn't heard the roar of the crowd, she didn't hear Elijah asking if she was ok. Everything went dark and she wasn't sure what was happening. Then she felt this heat around her body then saw a bright light. She wasn't sure if anyone else seen the light but it was all around her and she was finally starting to make out everyone again. Elijah was there holding her and she seen familiar faces all around her. She noticed that somehow she had ended up on the ground and everyone looked scared.

When she opened her eyes she knew something was different, everything was different. Everything was so loud and so bright. She squinted and tried to cover her ears.

"Are you alright?" Elijah said.

"Stop yelling at me." Buffy shouted.

"I wasn't" Elijah looked at her worried.

"We need to get her out of her, away from all these people." Giles announced from somewhere.

Elijah picked her up and took her into one of the backrooms with her friends and family following. She was sitting in one of the chairs when Dawn ran over to her, kneed next to her and asked "Are you alright?"

She looked at her sister and she noticed that she smelled really good. "What are you wearing?"

Dawn looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

Buffy smelled her sister again, "You smell so good."

Dawn tried to take a step back backward but Buffy grabbed her arm and pulled her to her.

"Buffy you're scaring me." Dawn cried out.

Buffy felt it before it happened, her teeth started extracting and her face started to feel different. She pushed Dawn away from her not trying to hurt her but pushed her way to hard that she hit the wall on the other side of the room. Elijah made his way back to her and told everyone to back up.

"What's happened to you?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I don't feel right" She told him.

He looked at her not understanding what happened but knowing exactly what was going on. She was a vampire and he didn't know how it happened. But she wasn't just a vampire though, he could still hear her heartbeat.

He turned around and asked everyone to give them a minute. Once they were alone and turned back to her and took her hands in his.

"I don't know exactly how it happened but your vampire, at least part vampire anyway" Elijah told her.

"It's not right, I'm not supposed to be like this and I'm so hungry" Buffy complained.

"We'll figure this out" He promised her.

Just then Klaus walked in and just stared at Buffy and Elijah. Elijah turned around and asked his brother "What do you want?"

"So it's true she a vampire?" Klaus looked at Buffy in amazement.

Buffy just glared at him.

"So I guess it was true never figured mother would have done something like this." Klaus said with a smile.

Buffy stood face to face with Klaus in a flash, "What are you talking about?"

Klaus looked to Elijah then back to Buffy "You didn't tell her?"

Buffy turned around and stared at Elijah "Tell me what?"

"Buffy I'm so sorry I never imagined in a million years that this would have happened" He looked at Klaus "It was a myth that was all."

Buffy looked back to Klaus "What is he talking about?"

Klaus looked straight at Buffy and began talking "In all reality Elijah is right no one thought it would actually happen but it was said that if anyone would love one of us enough to pledge their life to us, through marriage or any other means that they would be turned into one of us so we would never be parted."

Buffy was beyond pissed, she turned around to face Elijah "You knew how I felt about the thought of becoming a vampire, how the hell would you not tell me this?"

"It wasn't supposed to be true, I never thought for even a second that it was." Elijah pleaded with her to believe him.

"And what, you didn't think you should have at least told me, let me decide for myself if I wanted to chance it?" Buffy was seething.

"I know I should have but I didn't think there was any reason to, you have to believe me this wasn't something we even acknowledged as having even a bit of truth to" Elijah tried to explain.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you for this" She looked at Elijah one more time before she took off out the back door.

She hadn't thought before going outside but she didn't combust when the sun hit her. It only took her a few minutes to make it back to their house. She didn't know what she was going to do but she needed to think and she wanted to be alone but she knew being a new vampire that wasn't a good idea. She knew she needed someone to help her but she didn't know if there was anyone who could. She knew she wasn't a regular vampire, she could still feel her slayer side as well and she didn't know what that meant. It was obvious when the sun didn't hurt her that she was really different then it hit her, what she was and there was only one other person that might know how to help her, since there was only one other person who was more than just a vampire. She sighed then grabbed her phone and sent a text.

 _*I need to see you alone, please meet me and don't tell anyone_

Almost immediately she got a text back.

 _*When and where?_

Buffy told him a time and meeting place. She hoped he kept his word and didn't tell anyone they were meeting, she couldn't deal with seeing Elijah again right now. She needed to figure out what it meant to be hybrid, and slayer/vampire. The only person she knew that knew anything about being a hybrid was Klaus but he was Elijah's brother, she didn't know if she could trust him not betray her. But she would know for sure later that night, Buffy had left New Orleans, she had even left Louisiana, so the only way anyone else would know where she was is if Klaus betrayed her trust. She knew he didn't owe her anything but she hoped just the curiosity of what she was exactly would make him keep his promise.

* * *

 _This is the end of **Torn Together**... I know I left it at a cliffhanger but I'm already working on the third installment. _

_Please review and tell me what you think.. Do you like it, love it, or absolutely hate it?_


	25. AN

**A/N**

Don't forget to check out the third installment in my **Torn** Series. It's called **Torn Together**.

It takes place right after the end of the second one.

I've already started working on the 4th one as well and will have it up as soon as it's finished.

Any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
